Demashita! Powerpuff Girls ZX: Twin Souls
by Shisarakage
Summary: Crossover between PPGZ and 'YuYugiDigiMoon' by Kanius. Thanks again for letting me use your chars, Kanius. Thanks to Wolfbane for allowing me to use Vega. Couples: ReiXHiei, MiyakoXKaoru, maybe others. Rating will be 'M' later for language and romance.
1. Advent of Blade

I finally got going with a new story. It's a crossover between Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z and Kanius' 'YuYugiDigiMoon'. Thanks again for letting me use the characters and stuff, Kanius. I hope you like what I can do with it. For now, it's an introduction to one of my own characters. Takuya Shimabura. It'll end up a bit confusing with Agnimon, but I'll figure something out to keep the two Takuya characters separated.

Kanius: If you read this, Kanius, please leave a comment. I'd like to know what you think of it.

Anyways, here we go. The story is called:

-----

_**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls ZX**_

**_My name is Takuya Shimabura. I'm close friends with the Legendary Warriors and the adopted brother of Rei Hino. I am 14, but Rei thinks I act as if I was her age. I know that she is Sailor Mars, but that's only because I've seen her transform myself. Son of a... I'm getting off track again. Anyways, I have a secret that my sister doesn't know about. And I'm not referring to my girlfriend Miyako, but the secret that I share with Miyako and her best friends. I'll tell ya later. Right now, though, I gotta go._**

---

Friday began like any normal day for the students at Gold Academy Junior High. Except for the fact that there was a trio of boys making a ruckus in the Central Park of the Shimabura District. Three girls stood up as their belt-buckles flashed. Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotouji, and Kaoru Matsubara spoke in one voice.

"Sensei! My head feels like there's an eel swimming inside it!"

Ms. Keane looked pale as she waved the girls out.

"Oh my! Hurry to the infirmary!"

Just as the girls began to exit the room, a boy's voice spoke up as well.

"Sensei, I'm feeling really weak. I need to go to the infirmary and get my medicine."

Ms. Keane waved him on as well, the whole class knowing that this boy had a serious heart condition. However, as soon as he stepped out of the classroom, the three girls stared him down. Well, Miyako was concerned, as this was the boy she loved, but Momoko and Kaoru were just angry.

"Takuya-Kun! How come you lied? I saw you take your medicine an hour ago!" Momoko was confused, but mad.

Kaoru said nothing, but merely observed. A first with her, but she had a crush on Takuya as well. And with good reason. The boy stood taller than them by a head. His silver hair was parted on the left, with the right side of his face being hidden from view. In the back, it was pulled up into a low ponytail that extended halfways down his spine. His eyes, if one were to see both, were bi-colored. His left eye was slate grey, but his right was ice blue. His attire was like the Samurai of Feudal Japan, but his top had a silver sash tieing it into a more manageable format. His family's crest was emblazoned on the back. It was a six-eyed pendant mask that was like an upside-down star with its side arms lopped off. The eyes were in a 2X3 block vertically, and the eyes were red, blue, and green.  
He held his hand over his heart, and it was clear that he hadn't lied.

"But I do need it. Plus, I want to check on my theory about the Powerpuff Girls Z."

The girls' jaws hit the floor. Had he figured out their secret? And if so, how? Momoko began to panic slightly, Kaoru looked nervous, as well. Surprisingly, it was Miyako who would speak to him first.

"Takuya-Kun. Meet us on the roof after you get your medicine. Momoko-Cha, Kaoru-Chan, let's go."

With that, she literally dragged the other girls away as Takuya headed towards the infirmary. When the girls got on the roof, Kaoru looked ready to deck Miyako.

"What the hell is this all about, Miyako?"

Miyako said nothing, but sat on the edge of the flower-strewn bench. She was obviously as nervous as the other two, but didn't want to show it. She only hoped that Takuya's theory was his own deductions, and not something he'd gotten from a villain. They didn't have log to wait, even though Kaoru had begun pacing. When Takuya opened the door, he walked over to them slowly, the wind blowing his silver hair across his face.

As he approached them, he laced his hand on the chain-link fencing to keep his footing. When Momoko asked what his connection was with Miyako, the blonde spoke softly as she blushed, pressing the tips of her index fingers together.

"T-Takuya-Kun is my....my..."

"Out with it, girl!" Kaoru said, the impatience to go and fight clear in her voice.

"He's my...kareshi..."

Momoko and Kaoru spoke at the same instant.

_"KARESHI?!?!"_

They hadn't thought that the most popular girl in school would've actually had a boyfriend that she'd kept secret. In any event, Miyako shook her hed, then looked at Takuya.

"Takuya-Kun, what's your theory about the Powerpuff Girls Z?"

With his face as unreadable as the wind, Takuya sat down and thought silently. Then, as the wind blew the hair away from his left eye, he spoke softly, but with a kind of authority that only the Samurai of the Feudal Era had.

"Well, Miyako-Chan, my theory is this. As the Powerpuff Girls Z appear, you three are gone. I realized that you always make some impossible excuse, like 'having eels in your head or something like that."

The girls sat in silence.

Also, I figured out that the Powerpuff GIrls Z look, act, and sound just like you. Because of these facts, I guessed that you three are, in fact, the Powerpuff Girls Z."

Momoko and Miyako said nothing, merely turning crimson. Kaoru gasped, then slapped a hand to her mouth. Takuya smiled seemed he was pleased with their reactions.

"It appears I was correct. Tell me, why would you hide something like that from me, Miyako-Chan? I'm not angry about it, but I feel like I must be untrustworthy if you could not tell me something like that."

Miyako lowered her head and mumbled something that nobody could make out. Then, Momoko spoke up.

"Alright, so you figured us out. But what about Lunar Blade? That black-clad boy who always shows up at the most dire moment, just like a super heroine's secret lover, to save the day?"

She eyed him intently, as if staring holes into his head, but he ignored the stares.

"I'll tell you, if you transform before my eyes, and only then."

He had a silly grin on his face as he said this, so Momoko and Kaoru took it as a joke, but Miyako knew he was serious. She took the henshin compact out of her belt and sighed as a blue ring with a white 'P' on it materialized around her finger.

"Alright, Takuya-Kun, but just this once. Like most maho-shojou, we end up nearly, if not totally, nude during the transformation."

She flipped open her compact as she called out her transformation name, scrolling the ring across the compact.

**"RORINGU BABURUZU!"**

She was stripped down to a one-piece type bikini outfit as she transformed. The vest was the first thing to appear, with a snap of her fingers. As the transformation continued, a miniskirt materialized around her waist, then fingerless black gloves. Two quick steps let her flight-giving shoes appear along with a bracelet-type object around her ankles and wrists. These had a sky blue band around them, matching the color of her attire. With a placement of her hand on the vest, a 'P' outlined in white appeared. Two blue crystals formed in her hair, a line traced the familiar heart pattern onto the back of the vest, and a staff that resembled an extremely over-sized bubble-wand appeared in her hand.

She had become Rolling Bubbles, the sweetest member of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Takuya placed his arms around her and gently kissed her lips, an act that made the blonde blush bright red.

"Ta-Takuya-Kun?!"

Takuya smiled with a knowledge that even Professor Utonium didn't have.

"Girls, let me tell you what I know of Lunar Blade, the boy who's like Tuxedo Kamen from 'Sailor Moon'."

With the girls watching, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a compact that looked exactly like theirs, but black. The jaws of all three females hit the ground as they knew instantly what it was. He flipped it open as a black ring with a white 'P' formed around his own finger. He sounded very pleased, too.

"I tell you girls now, I am...**RUNARU BUREIDO!**"

As his transformation began, if one were to be watching from a tv, you would hear a techno-remix playing. He appeared in the transforming light topless, showing off his well-toned body, a black t-shirt was the first thing to form, followed by the familiar black vest. His jeans, which had been a dark blue denim, became as dark as the night itself, a silver stripe running the length of each leg. His tabi and sandals melded into a boot-like sandal, and the ringlets formed around his ankles. Two more materialized around his wrists as fingerless black gloves with an open back formed on his hands. His lower arms had warmers similar to those of Sasuke Uchiha's first outfit from 'Naruto'. A blood red sash tied itself to his forehead while a dragon pendant appeared around his neck. On the back of his pants, two crescent-blades appeared, his signature weapon. As the light from the transformation faded, the biggest change to Takuya's form materialized. Two large, feathery wings, each the size f his body, grew from his back, giving him the appearance of a black angel. Various leather belts tied themselves to his leggings, completing his attire as a 'P' outlined in white shone on his vest. No heart symbol was traced on the back of his vest, but rather a crescent moon.

He was no longer the weak-bodied youth that the girls knew. He was now the winged angel they had met in the last fight with HIM. Lunar Blade had appeared once more.

Kaoru was the first to speak. "U-Usou! Shimabura-Sempai is Lunar Blade?! Usou!!"

Momoko was speechless, and her eyes had turned into large hearts. Miyako's nose sprayed blood through her fingers as she was imagining very intimate scenes involving herself and Takuya. As he spoke, his voice was noticeably different. It was a slightly deeper, more mature-sounding voice that was stern, yet kind.

"The Rowdyruff Boys are making a ruckus, aren't they? Let's go stop them. Momoko-San, Kaoru-San, transform and catch up to us."

Takuya and Miyako took off, and Momoko and Kaoru transformed and followed. When the four arrived at the scene, Takuya stood on a pone pole and said nothing, wings folded around him like a shield. The girls stood in formation at the bottom, posing while they rattled off their entrance phrase.

_**"Utsukushii Kenka Kagoku Densetsu! Powapafu Garuzu Ze!"**_

Brick, Boomer, and Butch saw them and stuck out their tongues. Butch was the first to speak.

"Whatcha stupid hags gonna do about it, ne?"

The red-headed Brick flipped them the bird as he insulted them himself.

"Yeah! You three couldn't whup us if your pathetic lives counted on it. Go home, you ugly grannies!"

Kaoru was the first to react. Her eyes flared in anger, and a large vein began throbbing on her head.

"Old hag? Ugly granny?......I'M GONNA COOK YOUR DAMN ASSES IN TEMPURA!"

Miyako raised her wand to attack, but Butch caught her in time. He blitzed towards her, jamming an elbow into her gut. The force of the blow carried her into the phone pole Takuya stood on. Then, without thinking, Butch began to beat upon Miyako in such a manner that he seemed like a feral beast. Miyako got a good look at his eyes before she was attacked, and she saw a bunch of small black orbs. The next blow carried the the girl back into the pole, lodging her in it. The shockwave sent through the pole was enough to anger Takuya, but not make him act. However, when he saw that Butch's attacks weren't letting up, he spread his wings and yelled out one word, which caught the attention of everyone present.

_"TOMARE!!"_

When the Rowdyruff Boys looked up, Boomer froze in pure terror of the winged fellow he saw. The blonde ruffian wasn't seeing Takuya, but rather the character he played in an online game called 'The WORLD'. He pointed and spoke shakily, his voice dripping with fear.

"The....the Terror of Death!!"

From the way Takuya's wings were positioned, he looked like his character's special avatar, Skeith. He hovered down to Butch and drew his weapons. The leading edge was aimed straight at the raven-haired boy's head. He spoke with a tremendously malicious voice that was seething with venom.

"Don't touch her with those filthy hands of yours! I'll KILL you!"

Momoko and Kaoru were frozen with fear, and Boomer had, luckily for him, fled. He'd had enough run-ins with Takuya's character, Haseo, in 'The WORLD', and he didn't want to see if the man matched the legend. Brick was paralyzed as everyone watched Takuya raise one of his blades to the height of an executioner's strike. Takuya spoke only one word, and it was said so plainly, so evenly-headed, that it was colder than a witch's tit, sharper than steel, and more deadly than the Grim Reaper himself.

"Die."

Miyako looked up just in time to see the crescent-blade come down. She screamed and threw herself at Takuya, wrapping her arms around him in a way that made him freeze.

"_**YAMERO ONEGAISHIMASU!!**_ Please, Takuya-Kun! Please don't kill him!"

Butch and Brick screamed in terror as they fled, leaving just the girls and Takuya. The winged Senshi looked as if he'd seen a ghost. His face was pale, his hands shook, and his weapons fell to the ground. He had a look of pure horror on his face as he dropped to his knees. Miyako cried into his back, and tears fell down his own cheeks. He had once again come close to killing someone, and it had been stopped just a split second before he dealt the final blow.

"Wha-? What have I become?.....What have I done?" he whispered. Then he threw back his head and screamed to the heavens. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?!"

-----

Above them, hidden in the clouds, were a pair of crows thta would've been familiar to the boy if he'd seen them. They belonged to the shrine of the family that had adopted him after he was orphaned in a shooting. Phobos and Deimos had been sent to keep an eye on the boy while he was at school, and Rei Hino was upset that he'd nearly killed someone again.

"Note to self. Thoroughly scold him when he returns."

The Senshi of Mars clenched a fist at her adopted brother's lack of judgement. She knew what came of holding in one's anger, but killing someone was against her morals. She appreciated life in its fullest.

-----

Next Chapter: Gone in a flash! Takuya Kidnapped!

Takuya: What? Are you serious, Xin?!

Xin: Yeah. I got offered, but I said you'd be a better candidate. And what happened to the prototype?

Prof. U: ^^; My fault. I couldn't resist.

Ami: Hotaru-Chan! That plane crash on the news!

Hotaru: That was Takuya-Kun's plane!

Sakaki: You see? Even you are human after all, Mr. Terror of Death.

---

Hope you liked this chapter. I plan on making the next one a bit longer. Anyways, Hotaru will be in her ten year old form. What is Sakaki doing in America, and why kidnap Takuya? Find out next time on _**DEMASHITA! POWERPUFF GIRLS ZX!!**_

---

Kareshi = Boyfriend

Henshin = Transformation

Maho-Shojou = Magical Girl

Roringu Baburuzu = Rolling Bubbles

Utskushii Kenka Kagoku Densetsu! Powapafu Garuzu Ze! = Beautiful Fighting Science Legend! Powerpuff Girls Z!

Tomare = Stop

Yamero Onegaishimasu = Stop Please


	2. Gone in a Flash!

Demashita! Powerpuff Girls ZX : Gone in a Flash! Takuya Kidnapped!

---

The next day, Takuya was absent from school. Miyako was concerned since the silver-haired boy had never missed a day before. When she raised her hand after Kuran-Sensei announced that Takuya was absent, he spoke before she could.

"Gotokuji-San, if you're about to ask why Shimabura is abset, his grandfather called from the hospital. It appears that Takuya had some heart problems that required immediate hospitalization. You are free to visit him after class."

The blonde nodded silently. She'd been sure she'd seen him take his medication, but she knew that he'd been hospitalized before during the summer, when he'd called her to apologize for missing her birthday party. She went through the day worried about her boyfriend, unsure if he was alive.

--

Meanwhile, Takuya was being visited by an old friend of his, Xin Khun-Zhao. The boy was born and raised Japanese, but had been named by his Korean babysitter. Xin had brought Takuya some interesting news.

"It's true, Takuya. I was offered a spot in the American exhibition circuit, but I turned them down."

Takuya looked at his friend like the kid had gone insane. Turning down a spot on any foreign exhiition team in the region's Kendo Team was almost like saying one was commiting Seppuku. The silver-haired boy voiced his complaint, but Xin wouldn't listen.

"Look Takuya. I told them I wasn't going because you were a better choice. Even with your heart condition, you still kick my ass in kendo, and all you ever use is that bokken of yours. The Elders agreed, and they said that once you're feeling better, you are gonna fly to America on a small private plane."

The two of them chatted about it until the nurse came in to change the bandages around Takuya's chest. He asked if Xin could stay longer, and the nurse, who just happened to be oe of their sparring partners, agreed, but only if he remained quiet through the changing. When teh bandages were removed, Xin saw the cause of Takuya's heart problem. The sickly boy had a large hole in his chest that went completely through, and Takuya was not all too happy about the way he'd gotten the wound that refused to heal.

===

*FLASHBACK*

A younger version of Takuya stood quietly at the edge of a forest, tears flowing down his face. His parents' corpses lay before him, and he knew that the wounds were not caused by a human or aimal of Earth. When he turned around, he was met with a barbed iron lance that tore a hole right through his chest. The wound tore out a chunk of his right lung as well as a piece of his heart which ended as a part of a curse. The wound would never close unless he found true love that was strong enough to reshape his life. He screamed in pure unfiltered pain and grief. He knew that the demon had let him live, but as to why, he knew not.

Five months later, an orphanage in Shinjuku. A silver-haired boy stands before a raven haired teenage girl in a priestess' garb. He senses a secret with this girl, but can't figure it out. His shirt being unbuttoned, the hole in his chest is clearly visible. The girl senses a demonic curse upon the boy, adopts him into her family. He begins practicing swordsmanship, kendo. Creates a unique style of street fighting, dubs it 'ShadowFlame Style'.

Three weeks later, Hikawa Shrine. The silver-haired boy lays asleep on a small couch, his shirt removed. The Miko chants a prayer as Sacred Flames of the Houou fil the wound, cleasing the demonic plague. The Miko ends her prayer, the hole remains. the boy's body begins to shiver in fear, yet he sleeps still. Two ravens watch overhead, their glassy eyes keeping close watch on the boy.

One week later, the boy meets a girl with blonde hair up in two curly pigtails and a blue miniskirt. She introduces herself, and out of instinct, the boy takes a defensive stance. His shirt is opened, wound revealed. The girl falls madly in love with him over the next two months. They enter school, find they have the same classes all year. He meets her two friends, does not show his wound, nor does the blonde speak of it.

Three years later, the boy rests in bed at Hikawa Shrine. His eyes are glued to a tv, watching a large beast that resembles an egyptian pharoah die in battle. He cheers for the Miko, thanking the fire demon who saves her. The boy praises the gods for a younger sibling.

Seven months pass, his skill with a sword increases to legendary levels. Fire demon Hiei finds the boy to have an intersting status, begins teaching the boy 'Blazing Sword of the Overlord' style.

Two and a half years pass, The boy becomes blessed with White Light, transforms into a Fighting Love Science Legend, Lunar Blade. He incorporates 'Blazing Sword' style into his Senshi moves. His weapon is a pair of blades, resembling his character's weapon in the online game 'The WORLD'.

Six months pass. He, along with the Powerpuff Girls Z, defeat the ancient evil known as 'Kare'. (That's HIM to you Original PPG fans). White light leaves him, helping to seal Kare in space. Returns to school, begins to date the blonde. Love grows, his wound seems to look like teh inner edge has grown new skin.

One week passes. Seto Kaiba approaches him ad his childhood friend Xin with a buisiness offer. The boys jump at the chance. They build a prototype of a Duel Disk that Kaiba wishes to use in his newly opened Duel Academy in the South Sea. Prototype rests at Prof. Utonium Kitazawa's lab in Tokyo.

Two weeks pass. Boy reveals his identity as Lunar Blade to his girlfriend and her friends, who turn out to be the Powerpuff Girls Z. Two days pass and his body collapses due to strain of not having a physical heart. Awakes to Xin's face.

*END FLASHBACK*

===

Takuya nods as he remembers his life up till this point, taking comfort that the first girl to like him other than his elder sister has fallen in love with him.

After the nurse left, Xin bade Takuya a farewell and left. The silver-haired boy didn't even have time to lay dwon when a short male with spiky black hair, a thick white headband, a black gi, and a katana appeared before him. His right arm was bandaged up beyond the elbow. He eyed the wounded boy like he was eyeing the spoils of war.

"So are you ready for your final lesson before going to America, Kid?"

Takuya sat up, the hole in his chest revealing itself as the blanket fell to his waist. He winced, but only due to the cold.

"Hiei-Sensei, I want to see One-Sama and Cammy-Chan first. I want to hear their opinions on this."

Hiei nodded. He vanished, and minutes later, Miyako walked into the room with Momoko and Kaoru. Before the blonde could even warn her boyfriend, Kaoru took a seat next to him, taking his hand. She spoke so softly that he had to strain to hear her voice.

"Shimabura-Sempai....are you gonna be alright?"

He had pulled teh blanket up far enough to hide the hole, and he had decided before teh girls had even shown that he was going to tell Momoko and Kouru about it. He sighed as he spoke to the girls, his voice sounding a bit raspy due to the morphine that was keeping his physical pain at a minimum.

"Kaoru-Chan, Momoko-Chan, there's somethings I need to tell you. First, I got offered a spot on teh American Exhibition Circuit. I leave a week after I get out of here."

All three girls smiled and cogratulated him. Miyako noticed him playing at the spot over his hole, and she spoke up.

"Are you going to finally tell them, Ta-Kun?"

"Miyako, do you know something we don't?" Kaoru asked.

The blonde gave no response beside blushing. Once he had their attention, Takuya spoke gently.

"The second thing I want to tell you is what my 'heart condition' really is."

He told them to brace themselves, and once they said that they had, he let the blanket slide down, revealing the hole in his chest. Momoko nearly screamed, and Kaoru tried to not vomit on the spot. Miyako showed no reaction, until she spotted Takuya's adoptive sisters in the hallway. She waved to them, and Rei Hino wave back, acknowledging her presence.

"Ta-Kun? Your sisters are here."

Takuya nodded and lay back down, leaving the hole exposed. He planned on showing Cammy that day, too, so he figured why bother hiding it? Once the Hino sisters entered, Kaoru blushed thoroughly as she tried to work up the courage to kiss his cheek.

"Rei-One-Sama. wouldn't Kurama-San know more about this?" Takuya asked, pointing to his chest.

The Senshi of Mars shook her head. After explaining that she'd already asked Kurama about it, she told him that she'd spoken with Setsuna Meioh, the Guardian of Time and Senshi of Pluto, about it.

"She told me that when she looked into the future, Takuya, she saw a cure, but only the kiss of true love would provide the cure."

------

As the five girls talked with Takuya, Xin made his way to lab ran by Professor Utonium Kitazawa. When the Korean-Japanese hybrid entered, he saw what appeared to be a new model of duel disk on the table, but it was opened, and half of the circuits were melted. The scent of fried wiring and burnt plasticized metal filled the room.

"Oh brother! What the hell happened to my prototype? It was almost finished, too!" He cried, his face actually showing dissappointment.

The Professor entered from the next room, looking a bit burnt himself. There were some burn holes in his lab coat, short black hair was dissheveled, and his mocha-brown eyes had a guilty look to them.

"I apoogize, Xin. That was my fault. I couldn't resist seeing the internal workings of the thing, and I think when I opened it I must have crossed some of the electrical currents."

Xin sighed. He had never been one to be angry for long, and he simply quoted an old American movie.

"Never cross the streams, Utonium-Hakase. Oh well. At least Kaiba-Oyadama doesn't expect it one for another month. I'll have Takuya help me rebuild it before he gets on the plane tomorrow."

------

The next day, overseas in America where two of Rei's friends. One was a young woman about Rei's age with short marine-blue hair. She wore a simple black cocktail dress that reached halfway down her thighs, sapphire blue high-heels, and a blue ribbon in her hair, slightly off center. The other was a shorter girl who looked about the same age as Miyako Gotokuji. Her deep violet hair was pulle into a low ponytail that was tied witha violet scrunchie. She wore a violet gown with sequins, black open-toed sandals, and a neck pendant-choker that had the planetary symbol for Saturn engraved on it. They were sitting on a bench waiting for one more person. Hotaru Tomoe gazed up at her friend.

"Amy-Chan, when is he getting here?"

Amy Mizuno blushed slightly. Her boyfriend, Vega Hunter, was running a bit late. When he finally did come bursting through the door, Amy noticed his jet black hair was a bit dissheveled. She teased it a bit as she spoke.

"Vega-Kun, this was a casual thing. Why do you look so rugged?"

His charcoal eyes seeme a bit pensive as he glared back out the door.

"Some lowlife decided to call me a monkey. I 'tutored' him in why that was a bad idea. That's all."

As Amy giggled, Hotaru glanced up at the clock. She had heard from Setsuna that a young boy around Mokuba Kaiba's age was going to partake in the Exhibition, and she wondered how long it would be until she met him.

'I hope he's cute.' She thought.

Vega took a look at his watch and frowned. The plane that carried their visitor was running a bit late. He'd had a bit of experience with planes before, but an hour late was more than should've been. As he opened his mouth to complain, the TV above their heads had a news break.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have some tragic news. A Boeing BBJ from Tokyo bound for Los Angeles California ha crashed on Santa Catalina Island, approximately five miles north-west of Avalon. At this time, it is unknown if there were any survivors. Foul play is not suspected. What we do know is that the private jet was in use by a Japanese swordsmanship team that had earned a place at the International Kendo Tournament that is scheduled to be held in two months near Wichita Kansas. CNN wil keep you updated as the story unfolds."

Amy and Hotaru were pale, as though they had just witnessed Usagi Tsukino - Sailor Moon - being executed before their eyes.

"Amy-Chan! Wasn't that the plane that Shimabara-Senpai was on?" Hotaru asked, on the verge of tears.

Amy nodded. They had been in America celebrating the three year aniversary of Vega and Amy being together, and Vega had boughten a diamond ring. He was planning on popping the question But for now, he sent his fist into the brick wall leading into the hallway.

"DAMNIT! I'm going to go see if the see if there's any survivors. You can join me if ya want, but I'm going now."

Vega pulled out his D-Scanner and held up his hand as a data ring appeared around it, running his D-Scanner across it.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution! Arbormon!"

Standing before them now was the Legendary Warrior of Wood. He ran out the door andactually skated across teh water, heading for Santa Catalina. When he arrived, he saw the flaming wreck of a plane. He reverted back to his human form and began searching for any survivors. Shortly after he started looking, he heard a very familiar femare voice calling to him from the skies.

"Vega-Kun! I found a survivor! Come quick!"

Vega ran towards Sailor Mercury and saw her and Sailor Saturn looking over the badly burnt body of a Japanese boy with silver hair and a hole in his chest. Vega looked a bit skeptical at the boy's chances of survival.

"With a hole like that, he won't make it to the hospital." he said matter-of-factly.

Mercury shook her head. She knew this from Rei's shrine.

"No, Vega-Kun. I know this boy. It's Rei's adopted brother. That hole is a demon's curse that even Houou was unable to fully purify, let alone close up. Come on, we have to get him to the hospital. If the phones weren't down, I'd call Rei, but..."

---

Meanwhile, at the Hikawa shrine in Tokyo, Rei sat trying to comfort two girls. One was her younger sister, Cammy. The other was a girl about a year older than Cammy with blonde hair up in short pigtails. This particular blue-eyed blonde had arrived at the shrine just minutes after the news about the plane reached Japan. Her tears were staining the blue vest with a gold 'P' embroidered on the left side, and her oversized bubble wand lay off to the side. The news of the plane crash had meant that her boyfriend was dead, and Rolling Bubbles could not contain her greif.

"Why? Why was he taken away? He...he promised he would come home safely, desu-wa!"

Rei could not find words to comfort the girl, and Hiei, who was looking on from the trees actually felt a twinge of sorrow. He'd fought with Miyako's boyfriend numerous times, and had thought of him as a worthy sparring partner. The fire-demon simpy frowned.

'Houou-Sama. I have a feeling the boy is alive, but also a dread of a coming evil who's power would rival, if not surpass, that of Ghidorah.'

'Hiei, you may be right. I have the same dread premonition. It seems to come from the boy as well. I will inform Rei once young Cammy and her friend have heard confirmation.'

That was the end of the conversation. Hiei vanished into the city to find Kurama and the others while Rei took a look at the had been an hour since the initial news break,and now the SakuraTV was giving an update. However, the spokesman was a bit familiar to Rei. There was no mistaking his unique features.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Guest Host Morpheus with an update in the plane crash incident."

The three girls all listened quietly. Miyako couldn't help but fear the worst. However, Morpheus' update gave her a sense of hope.

"There has been a turn of events in teh incident that has given many here a new hope. There have been survivors found. Two in fact. One was the Assistant Coach and local shop owner Ichijo Hayabusa. The second has not been identifed, due to his ID being destroyed in the crash. The only distinct features about this boy is that he is alive, even though he was found with a fist-sized hole in his chest right where his heart should be. It appears to be an old wound, and there are traces of burns around the edges. He also has silver hair and matching eyes. We will keep you updated. To the families of those unfortunate ones, all of us at Sakura TV, myself included, send our sympathy and condolences. To the family of the unidentified boy, we pray that he recovers fully and returns soon."

Morpheus' eyes, as green as they were, seemed to be extremely sad, as if he himself was feeling the pain of the dead. Cammy was in utter shock, and Rei couldn't believe her own ears. Miyako voiced what Rei and Houou were both thinking, though her voice was nothing more than a soft whisper.

"Alive? Takuya-Kun is alive? I...I don't believe it. Rei-San, I'm going to go to Utonium-Hakase's lab. Thank you for comforting me."

She bowed politely and flew off. Rei and Cammy stood there in utter disbelief. They had believed just as strongly as Miyako had that Takuya was dead.

"Ne-San? Do you think that Morpheus knows that the unidentified boy is really our Takuya-Ni-San?"

Rei didn't answer.

----

Prof. Utoonium and his son Ken were both staring at the tv in disbelief. A boy with a hole where his heart should be, and still living? This was a physical impossibility. Even Peach agreed to it.

"Hakase! Can he really be alive, da-wan?"

"I don't know, Peach. It shouldn't be possible, but I think that what we've learned with the Girls prooves that science can''t explain everything."

"Papa, I mean, Hakase. Shouldn't we offer a prayer of thanks for the two survivors? It only seems right." Ken said, holding Peach close to him.

Before teh Professor had time to answer, Miyako came bursting in, still dressed in her Powerpuff Z attire.

"Utonium-Hakase! Did you hear? He's allive! Takuya-Kun is alive!!"

------

Digital World, Coordinates HNR-1283, Samurai Digimon village

A small group of Ryudamon sat in a conference with their elder and his only son. The son was wearing silver armor with red trim as opposed to the usual black with gold trim. He was the first to speak, and his clan listened intently.

"My friends, loyal companions of my ailing Father, I have forseen in a dream that an enemy from the Human world is arising. If this opponent were to find his way to our world, all that would occur would be a repeat of three years ago. I beseech thee, for ideas on how to better offer our assistance to the Humans in this time of trial."

A female spoke softly, her angelic voice bringing solace to those wounded in the recent clan war. Her armor was a soft sky blue with a white her chest was the image of a water bubble, the sign of her Clan.

"My Prince, I have a humble suggestion. If we were to send out a trusted clansman to offer allegience to the Humans,that might be enough to get them prepared for the evil that looms ahead."

As she finished speaking, she turned her face downward, blushing greatly. It was no secret among the clan that she had a true love for the Prince, which he seemed unaware of. However, as he spoke, this was found not to be the case.

"Alia, my childhood love. I am in agreement with this. And now, friends. Anyone have any other ideas?"

A Ryudamon with an eyepatch spoke up, his deep voice was like that of a philosopher.

"M'Lord. If we send one of our clansmen to the Humans, should we not also ask our allies in Tankdramon's Clan to assist? Would not one trained in the Old Ways and one trained in the New be the perfect team to send?"

At this, the entire clan, save for the female, the Prince, and the Elder, whispered softly amongthemselves. Never had this type of recoinassance been done, and one of the young newcomer's to the Clan was offering something new? The Elder silenced the Clan with a wave of his hand. He stood, and spoke with an authority many Human world leaders would be jealous of.

"My children. I have listened to all opinions. I have decided that the methods offered by our beautiful Alia and young friend from the Beta division. My decision is this. We will send one volunteer to Tankdramon-Sama's Clan with a letter stating our stance on this. That volunteer will travel to the Human world after. There, you are to find a suitable Human to train with, much like the Royal Knight Gallantmon-Sama and his Human Tamer. If Tankdramon-Sama offers a volunteer as well, thank him kindly for me. Now, do we have any volunteers?"

The village was silent for a minute or two, then Alia raised her hand. As the Prince eyed her closely, she spoke, her angelic voice once more soothing the village.

"Elder Hisyaryumon-Sama. I would like to volunteer for this mission."

Hisyaryumon gazed intently at her, then spoke. His son sighed sadly.

"Young Alia. I grant you your request. Far too long have you been away from the field of battle. This shall be a duel mission for you, bringing you back into shape, as well as helping the Humans. Take this scroll and be safe on your journey, my daughter."

-----

Elsewhere, Digital World, Coordinates SHT-5548

Tankdramon looked out over his squadrons. They had had the exact same idea as Hisyaryumon's Clan. Tankdramon spoke out to his troops, who stood at attention like the true soldiers they were.

"Alright, Troops! The mission is simple. Meet up with Hisyaryumon-Sama's Clan and deliver this letter stating our plan. I know that he will be more than willing to lend us one of his Clansmen to aide our cause. I need one volunteer for this mission. Any takers?"

As several members of the Delta Squadron raised their weapons, Tankdramon's own son spoke above the crowds.

"General Tankdramon, my Father!"

The entire Clan grew silent as the heir to the throne spoke.

" I would like to take this mission for myself, Sir. This is the perfect opportunity for me to get some extra training in for the battle, should it progress to our world."

Everyone knew that the Prince Commandramon was going for a second reason, to see the one he loved. Tankdramon spoke once again, this time it was directed at his son.

"Ericks, my son. I am aware that your girlfriend is a member of Hisyaryumon-Sama's Clan. Therefore, as you have kept your word about not leaving through the past summer, I will grant you this mission. Do not fail me, Son."

He handed the letter to his son, sending a Captain-Class Sealsdramon with him. The Sealsdramon's mission was to aide Ericks untill such a time as the Prince declared otherwise, or left for the Human world, whichever came first.

------

Earth. Santa Maria hospital, Los Angeles Callifornia, USA

Amy and Hotaru were at Takuya's side in ICU. Vega had gone to get drinks for the girls, and the silver-haired boy's life-support was beeping softly in time to his pulse. Hotaru felt like something was watching, but she figured it was the usual Hospital jitters.

"Amy-Chan, isn't there anything we can do?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I've already called Usagi from the reception desk, Hotaru-Chan. There's nothing we can do except wait for some change."

No sooner had she finished speaking than the wall opposite them exploded inward, not a single brick harming anyone. However, in the midst of the rubble and dust stood a green-haired man that Amy thought looked too familiar.

"Malachite?! But....you should be dead!"

The man pulled his hair out of his face as he spoke, a holier-than-thou attitude ringing in it.

"I believe you have me mistaken for someone else, Miss."

He wore an evil grin. His outfit was an elaborate design, consisting mainly of violet and white. The scarf that hung around his shoulders had a diamond pattern running its length, and his gloves extended up to his mid-bicep. The sigils tattooed on the corners of his eyes made him seem like a mage, and when he spoke again, it was at Takuya's unconscious body. The voice seeped with venom.

"So this is what's become of you. This time, Haseo, you will be mine."

He drew a long blade, reminiscent of a rapier with a gilded hilt, and he ran the tip along Takuya's exposed left arm, drawing blood.

"You see? Even you are human after all, Mr. Terror of Death."

Amy stared in confusion as Hotaru pulled herself out of the rubble. Vega came back at this god-awful time and saw the man standing over Takuya. Vega dropped the 20 ounce bottles of pop and charged.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get awayform him!"

The man simply swung out his leg, knocking Vega into Amy, sending them both to the floor.

"Silence! If you want Haseo to survive, you will leave him in my hands."

He picked up Takuya, disconnecting him from the life-support and blood-IV. Hotaru screamed and demanded the man stoip.

"Stiop? Why should I? I'm getting revenge on him by forcing him to work forme." he said as he walked back towards the hole.

Many people below were screaming as they saw a man semmingly walk on thin air as Vega shouted at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Vega struggled to his feet as the kidnapper spoke.

"You can call me Sakaki. 'Lord Sakaki', if you please."

With that, Sakaki vanished, leaving the three of them stranded and confused. Amy tried tracking him, but he was already out of range.

"This is not good." She said as Hotaru began crying. Vega nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Right when we get back Rei's younger brother, he gets kidnapped right out from under our feet. Man, she's gonna kill us."

====

Now some action. That was pretty freaky with Vega getting stomped by a single boot to the face. I wonder how the next chapter will workout, eh?

Miyako: WHAT?!?! No!

Vega: I'm sorry, Rei. He was too strong.

Rika: Woah! Two new Digimon just showed up outta nowhere!

Renamon: Rika, I know her!

Rika: Say what?!

Kaoru: DAMNIT!! What do you mean they called off the search?!

Xin: Hey, don't kill the messenger. I'm just telling you what I heard from my friend Kazuma.

Yusuke: Finally some action! Come on, freak! SPIRIT GUN!!

Takuya: Wha-? Wh-where am I?

Sakaki: So you have awoken, Haseo. Now, you will become my slave!

Takuya: No way! AAAAUUUGH!!!

===

Next time: Alia and Ericks Arrive! The New Tamers!

Don't miss it!

Miyako: I'll do it, for Takuya-Kun! 


	3. Alia and Ericks Arrive! New Tamers!

Alrighty. Chapter Three is underway.

Disclaimer stuff: PPGZ, Sailor Moon YuYu Hakusho, Yugioh, and Digimon are owned by their respective creators. Thanks to Wolfbane for usage of Vega Hunter. Takuya and Kyoshiro Shimabara, Lunar Blade, Kenji the Fox Demon, Ryudamon Alia, and Commanddramon Ericks are mine. Sakaki, Atoli, Matsu, Hiiragi, Bordeaux, Phyllo, Skeith, Haseo, and Alkaid are all property of CyberConnect2's .hack//G.U. seires

I've decided on an opening theme. "Touch me!" From the PPGZ final episode. I feel it has the perfect theme for the story for now. Anyways, dig in, Readers!

_**Demashita!Powerpuff Girls ZX: Twin Souls**_

Opening Theme 'Touch Me!' plays

**Chapter Three: Alia and Ericks Arrive! New Tamers!  
**

----

**Tokyo, Shibuya Station, 3:57 PM**

A familiar blonde with Italian threads stood eyeing the TV. Izumi Orimoto was watching the update on the search for the Shimabara Dojo's heir,and was dissappointed with what was being said. Even the announcer was in disbelief at the reportin her hands.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we've just received word that after two months of intense searching from both Nations, There has been no progress, and it appears as if the Kidnapper who stole Shimabara Takuya from the intensive care unit in Los Angeles has simply vanished from existance. As such, the search has been called off. To the victim's family, we at Sakura TV send our condolances and prayers for the safe return of their son"  
_

Izumi put her hand over her mouth as the words sank in. Her neighbor, Kazuma Kuwabara, had been with her today as her boyfriend was out of town.

"Awful."

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed. "But what else can we do? I suppose I'll go tell Urameshi and his buddies.I'll see ya later, Izumi-Chan."

Izumi gave him a hug and they split up, him heading for Yusuke's house, and her headed to Rika Nonaka's house to let them know, and to listen to Takato's band practice. However, as she neared the house, she spotted Renamon. The golden vulpine Digimon waited for Izumi to approach, then she spoke gently.

"Izumi-Chan, you seem sad. What's wrong?"

"Renamon? Where's Rika-Chan and the others? I saw something on the news just now that they should know."

Renamon nodded and led Izumi towards the garage where the others where. The blonde teen took one look at them, then threw her arms around Rika,letting the tears fall freely. Takato and the others were stunned that Izumi had broken down so suddenly, but when she explained about the search being called off, they felt sympathy.

-----

An hour later, Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru sat in the lab, waiting for Xin to speak. Ken, Peach, and the Professor were also sitting down.

"What's wrong, da wan?" Peach asked.

Xin scratched his head, trying to think of how to say it without making Miyako lose it, but he couldn't.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll be blunt. They called off the search for Takuya-San's kidnapper."

Miyako said nothing, but stood and put her arms around Xin, crying silently into his chest. Momoko and Kaoru were both too shocked to speak, but Peach spoke the very thing all three girls had thought.

"They gave up? That's...that's...Wakaranai, da WAN!!"

With that, Peach bolted from the room, his tears trailing behind him. Ken tried not to cry, but Takuya had been like an older brother to him, and even Utonium-Hakase and his wife felt like they'd gained a second son whenever he was around. Momoko couldn't think of anything to say, and Kaoru was in tears, crying openly, even though she hardly made a sound. Although Miyako had been dating Takuya, the tomboyish raven-haired girl had fallen hopelessly in love with him.

"S-so that's it, then? They're just giving up? Then I'm outta here. I need some time to clear my head, otherwise I might seriously hurt the next person I fight with."

She quickly transformed into her Z state, Powered Buttercup, and took off out the window to god knows where, leaving her compact behind. Momoko simply headed out the door, saying nothing. Miyako looked at the Professor from Xin's arms.

"Hakase-San, I'm going home. I won't fight as Rolling Bubbles for a few days, just to let you know in advance.."

And to prove herself true to her words, she removed the belt from her waist and set it on the desk. Then she picked up her purse and backpack and caught a bus to her home where she stayed with her grandmother. As soon as she walked in the door and took off her shoes, she ran to her room, the first time she'd ever run in the house, and her grandma was worried.

"Miyako-Chan?" she asked, knocking on the blonde's bedroom door. "May I come in,, dear?"

"Huh? Yes, Obaa-Chan."

The older woman sat on the edge of her granddaughter's bed and put her arms around her as Miyako started crying loudly into her arms.

"Th-they gave up, Obaa-Chan! Th-they s-stopped l-l-looking for Ta-Takuya-K-Kun!!" Miyako said, between sobs.

-----

As Miyako tried to gain comfort from her grandmother and Momoko from her father, Kaoru had gone to the one person she felt she could talk to about such feelings that felt so alien to her. And that person was her deep violet-haired neighbor, Setsuna Meioh. Kaoru knew nothing about Setsuna being Sailor Pluto, even though the elder woman did know about Kaoru's secret Senshi identity.

"I don't know what to do, Setsuna-Nee-San. This is the first time that I felt totally helpless, and I don't know what this pain in my heart means. Can...can you help me?"

Setsuna hugged the teen, allowing Kaoru to cry as long as she needed. Setsuna knew how much the girl had loved Takuya, and even now, she felt a twinge of jealousy from the girl.

"Kaoru-Chan, without the beasts, and listening soley to your heart, what do you hear? What do you feel? It's pefectly natural to feel pain and fear once someone precious has been taken away."

Setsuna had heard the report, and Hotaru had gone to Hikawa Shrine to tell Rei and Cammy, but the Guardian of Time still had one last thing to say before hearing Kaoru's side. She held out her hand, and a soft violet glow began to appear in the form of a staff, and Kaoru's eyes grew wide.

"Kaoru-Chan, there is something that I wish to tell you. You are a fan of the Sailor Senshi, right?"

Kaoru nodded, not having the faintest idea where this was going.

"What about them, Setsuna-Nee-San?"

Setsuna's eyes held a smile that Kaoru had seen only when Takuya had revealed his identity. This gave Kaoru an unintended hint.

"Wait, don't tell me you're one of 'em!"

As if in response to Kaoru's plea, the Garnet Rod materialized before her very eyes. The tomboy stared in awe as Setsuna revealed that she was indeed Sailor Pluto. Then the Time Guardian smiled softly at her neighbor and spoke with a kindness that Kaoru had not heard from anyone but Takuya.

"Kaoru-Chan, I am Sailor Pluto,Guradian of Time. I also happen to know of your secret henshin identity as Powered Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"Wha-? How the hell did you know that?!" Kaoru asked, starting to blush.

Setsuna giggled coyly in response, which just made Kaoru blush deeper. As they sat talking, Setsuna suddenly tensed as she felt a warphole opening close by. Kaoru jumped to her feet and reaching for her compact.

"So you felt it too, Kaoru-Chan?"

"Hell yeah! It doesn't seem evil, but it still don't sit right with me. I'm gonna go check it out."

With that, Kaoru opened the compact and cried out the words that she had come to love as much as her own family.

_**"PAWADO BATAKAPPU!!"**_

As Kaoru began to transform, she noticed a glowing blue light that resembled the data stream she'd witnessed on television three years ago watching the Pharoahmon tournament. As soon as she had her hammer in hand, she bowed to Setsuna.

"I'll take my leave, Setsuna-Nee-San."

-----

From the light, which somehow happened to be in Miyako's back yard, stepped forth two Digimon. One looked like a blue-camo version of Augmon or Guilmon with combat armor and an M-16 on his back. The other looked like a bipedal dragonic beast with samurai armor and a necklace with a violet jewel around her neck. It was this Ryudamon who spoke first.

"Ericks-Kun, are you sure this is where we are to meet the one mentioned in your Father's letter?"

"Positive, Alia-Chan. Now we just gotta get our bearings on this world's directions here. That warp left me a bit loopy."

As the two Digimon focused on getting their minds re-orientated with directionals, a familiar pair arrived on the scene. The red-head pointed at the Digimon and was at a loss for words as the raven-haired girl spoke.

"Woah! Those are Digimon! Momoko-San! We're looking at real Digimon!"

"I...I...I...don't belive it!"

Alia was the first to speak, bowing politely in true samurai fashion.

"Young Humans, my name is Alia. My partner here is Ericks. We are looking for a young female named....named, um....Ericks-Kun, what was her name, again?"

Ericks smacked his forehead. Usually, Alia was quick to remember names.

"Gotokuji Miyako is our objective. Would you young ladies happen to know where we could find her?"

Before either of the girls could respond, the voice of the blonde came from behind them. Her hair was down for the first time in years, and the way it cascaded down her back, coupled with her white gown, made her look like a princess.

"That would be me. What can I do for you kind Digimon?"

The two digital beings bowed politely to Miyako as Kaoru sat down on the ground. Hiei was in the trees nearby, having paused in his walk due to the two new Digimon. He eyed the two critters with an eye of interest.

"Lady Gotokuji," Alia said. "I am Alia, member of Hisyaryumon's Tribe. My companion is Ericks. "

"I am the heir to the tribe led by Tankdramon, my Father. We have come here on behalf of our leaders in order to prepare for the upcoming calamity that Father has forseen."

-----

**Bullet Train, between Nara and Shinjuku, 6:45 PM**

Two familiar figures sat on the train somewhere between Nara and Shinjuku. One was a raven-haired boy wearing a green highschool uniform, and his companion, who stood at least a head and a half taller than him, wore a blue version. The taller boy glanced down at his friend while his red hair glistened in the setting sunlight.

"So, Urameshi. What do you think of the way things have turned out?" Kazuma Kuwabara asked.

"It sucks, Kuwabara. That's what. The Dojo's heir was the best sparring parnter outside of you guys I've had since we fought with Sensui."

Yusuke Urameshi was pissed that the search for the kidnapped boy had been called off. In fact, the two of them were on their way to the Shimabura Dojo in Shinjuku to offer whatever help they could for the absence of their son. Sitting across from the Spirit Detectives was a silver-haired boy who looked almost exactly like Kurama, except that he had fox ears sticking out of his hair and a long bushy tail. His eyes were a soft marine blue, and he had two whisker-like markings on each cheek. Sleeping on this fellow's shoulder was the Grim Reaper, herself. The blue-haired girl, Botan, was fast asleep, and the sunlight reflected itself off of the stone in the new ring on her left hand. The silver-haired fox-boy spoke calmly, like Kurama, but with an air of experience that resembled Omegamon's.

"I, too, am greatly disturbed at this news, Yusuke-San. I almost fear Botan's reaction when she hears of this. I know that my Brother will be displeased when he hears of the Shimabura family's loss."

Yusuke glanced from the passing scenery at the man. Though Botan had known him for quite a while, Yusuke was still adjusting to this man's presence.

"Of course Kurama's gonna be pissed! That boy was as much a lover of nature as he was! By the way, Kenji. How do you know Botan again?"

Kenji smiled as he ran his fingers through Botan's hair.

"I met her shortly after Brother was exiled from the Spirit World. I saved her from a rather rude A-Class demon that had only her innocence on his mind. We eventually fell in love, and now that the Rajita invasion is over with, We can finally continue with our marriage plans."

"Oh yeah, I remember her saying something about a fiance. So it was you she was talkin' about, Kenji?" Kuwabara interjected, his eyes clearly remembering those words.

"Indeed. Ah, it appears our stop is here." Kenji responded, gently waking Botan. However, the girl was half asleep as she mumbled.

"Where's..where's the chocolate?"

This caused the boys to laugh as she realized she'd fallen asleep.

-----

**America, Los Angeles California, 2:14 AM, 30 minutes after Train sequence **

Vega was pacing the floor of the hotel room that he'd rented with Amy and Hotaru. As Hotaru slept rather peacefully for the first time since Takuya's kidnapping, Amy tried to calm Vega.

"Vega-Kun, please try to get some sleep. We won't be able to do anything until morning, anyways." Amy said, pulling a strand of her blue hair from her eyes. She didn't like seeing Vega so wound up.

"I know, but why would they call off the search? Didn't they have some clues?" Vega asked as he paused for a moment. He stared at the moon, remembering the battle that had taken place there three years prior. "Didn't they have that Ryuzaki guy on the case?"

Hotaru stirred, and a single tear fell down the sleeping girl's cheek as she slept. She whispered Takuya's name under her breath, and Amy couldn't help but feel sorrow for her at having lost the one boy she'd loved.

"Yes, but even he couldn't find anything. And now he's in Japan working on some new case. But that doesn't matter, Vega-Kun. What's important is that we get some sleep and take this anew in the morning."

Amy closed teh book she'd been reading and climbed out of the bed, and the moonlight glistened off of the blue nightgown she was wearing. She hugged Vega, and he kissed her. Yet, even though he freely showed his affection, He seemed a bit nervous for reasons other than Takuya's kidnapping. Unbeknownst to Amy, Vega had a diamond ring in his pocket that he planned to give her at breakfast.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I just hope Hotaru doesn't break down too badly when she learns of this." He said, dreading telling Hotaru taht the search had been cancelled.

-----

**Underground Laboratory, Location Unknown, 5:36 AM, 90 minutes after Vega and Amy's conversation**

A very efeminate guy with wavy shoulder-length blonde hair with red-streaked bangs and an outfit that would be revealing on a woman gazed upon the snowy-haired child strapped to the table before them. A sneer played upon his lips as he spoke with a voice that hinted strongly that he was gay. [[Which I, the author, have nothing against. Your way of life, not my business]]

"Lord Sakaki, is this pretty little boy really the key to your glorious plan? I mean, he looks younger than Zelkova!"

Sakaki simply glanced at this fellow before speaking plainly. His own voice was as cocky as when he'd stolen Takuya from the hospital in LA months earlier.

"Of course, Hiiragi. The hole in his chest is just the right size for Aida to rest and regain her strength."

Before Hiiragi could speak again, a red-headed teen with an X-shaped shirt and a strong will spoke up.

"Whatever. As long as I get to fight him later, I don't care what happens to Haseo's player. Just give me the word, Sakaki."

Sakaki smiled at his firey-haired companion's aspicious attitude. However, when he spoke, it was more like appraisal than a rebuke.

"Calm yourself Matsu. We still need to be sure Atoli is keeping up her end of the deal."

Sakaki smiled maliciously as a young blonde teenage girl entered the room, as if in response to his words. She wore a seafoam green cross-strap dress that extended halfway down her thighs, like a miniskirt, as well as white knee-high boots that added an inch or two to her height. She carried a small staff that resembled a six-petaled halo around a single bulb-like flower. She looked very much emotionally defeated as she spoke softly.

"I...I did what you asked, Sakaki. Please, let him go. You promised!"

Sakaki merely laughed. His voice took on a tone that seemed like he'd been high the whole time.

"Ha ha ha! Promise? My dear Atoli, I said no such thing! Hiiragi, Matsu, Take Atoli to her chamber and make sure she gets the 'Royal Treatment' today. The show starts this evening with the setting sun!"

Matsu and Hiiragi obeyed, dragging Atoli to a secluded room and locking her in, where the poor girl proceeded to cry not for herself, but for Takuya.

-----

**Undefined Realm Takuya's Mind, Shortly after Atoli's appearance**

Takuya stood in a pure white room with only a single stack of coinlockers visible to him. He woke to find himself facedown on the ground about thirty or thirty-five feet away from the lockers, and when he sat up, he said only one phrase, which echoed in the emptiness around him.

"I know those lockers..."

He stood slowly, checking to see he was in his true form, and NOT his character Haseo. He looked at the lockers as he heard a single musical note, an 'A in C Major', which he instantly recognized as the sounding note that signalled when he shifted into his Avatar State online, and he turned and ran as far as he could before having to need to stop for air.

"Why am I able to hear the note signaling me calling for Skeith?! I'm not logged into the WORLD, am I? What the hell is going on?"

In response to his outcry, he heard a deep voice, one not unlike a kind sage..

"So you awaken."

"Phy-Phyllo?! Where are you?!"

A small, tanooki-like creature materialized and hovered besides him. The small beast's eyes held a kindness that Takuya had long since missed.

"Well, I'm here because the Aida that hides within that locker is actually an Aida Core that Sakaki has placed within your body's hole. That and your soul cried out to me while you were unconscious."

As Takuya hugged the beast-like form of his old mentor, he felt a sudden pain within the hole that Phyllo had mentioned, then looked at him with total confusion.

"Wait a sec, Phyllo, how do you know about my curse hole? I never once told you about it."

Before Phyllo could respond, the 'A Note' sounded again, and a large creature withits torso missing, arms and legs like sickles, eye-like shoulders, red eyes, sharply curved horns that sat like a broken halo, and numerous swors floating behind it like wings appeared, its three eyes glowing bright red, and it spoke with a demonic voice.

**_"It was I who revealed the information to the Spirit of Phyllo."_**

Takuya looked at the creature and frowned. He had not called for his Avatar, and he knew he was nowhere near his computer.

"Skeith...I should've known...."

"Now now, Takuya. You should be resting, not arguing with your own avatar. Skeith is actually quite friendly outside of 'The WORLD' you know."

Before Phyllo could say another word, the lockers flew open, and a large creature that looked like a transparent angler-fish with a large data-core type center appeared, sending a thousand tendrils through Takuya's chest and head, causing his body to scream out in pain.

-----

**Underground Laboratory, Location uknown**

Atoli flinched as Takuya screamed. Matsu and Hiiragi both laughed. Hiiragi was first to speak once the boy's voice had died.

"Lord Sakaki, what is your wish with this boy? And what about his woman?"

Atoli blushed at Hiiragi's words as Sakaki spoke.

"Nothing to worry about, Hiiragi. I have Haseo and both his women, Atoli and the blonde girl in Japan, at my mercy. Just keep him alive long enough for AIDA to work her magic."

Matsu and Hiiragi nodded. This was going to be a long day, indeed.

-----

**Tokyo, Miyako Gotokuji's residence, 8:03 PM**

Alia and ericks had just finished explaining their mission, and the three girls, as well as Kiyoko, Miyako's Grandmother, were pale with shock. Kaoru stood and headed for the door.

"I gotta tell Setsuna-Ne-San!" she said, trying to hurriedly tie her shoelaces.

Everyone looked at her like she had just said she was going to ask a boy on a date. They wondered wwhy she'd need to let her neighbor know, and Kiyoko spoke up on this factor.

"Kaoru-Chsn, why do you feel the need to tell your neighbor?"

Kaoru looked over her shoulder at them.

"It's because she knows the Sailr Senshi. I know that she'll tell Sailor Pluto, and Pluto-Sama will let all her allies know about this."

The girls simply looked at her in disbelief. The Digimon knew the truth, but they said nothing. Kiyoko, however, smiled at this news.

"Well, let Setsuna-Chan know that I said hello to Pluto-Sama."

Miyako looked at her grandmother like she'd just said a phrase from the younger generations correctly.

"O-...Oba-Chan!! You know Sailor Plutio?!"

All three girls gawked at her, and the Digimon knew about this as well. Kiyoko turned to the young Ryudamon female and the young Commandramon male and smiled.

"Alia-Chan, Ericks-Kun. Please inform your Clans that my Granddaughter and her friends will gladly assist you. And Alia-Chan?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" Alia said, wondering what Kiyoko had in mind.

"Please let your Clan's heir have this when you return. Tell him an old friend said thanks for the fun times."

Kiyoko handed alia a small wood carving and a scroll. The carving was an exact mini-replica of Hisyaryumon' son, and the scroll was obviously a traditional painting.

"I shall do that with honor."

Kaoru opened the door, and she got knocked to the ground as she collided with a strongly-built man in a silver gi. He apologized and helped her up as Kiyoko spoke from the other room.

"Kaoru-Chan, Setsuna-San can wait till morning. Bring our guest here please."

When Kaoru returned to the dining room, she had with her a fairly tall man with long, wild silver hair that was tied back in a very shaggy ponytail. His golden eyes shone with a sense of sadness, kindness, and strength all at the same time. Strapped to his back were a pari of katanas, one sheathed in red, the other in blue, and strapped to his left thigh was a pouch that Momoko instantly recognized as a ninja's kunai holster. his forehead was guarded by a red sash with a metal plate that had the Shimabara Crest engraved on it. his face from his nose and below his eyes down was hidden by a jet black mask, and he held a single small scroll in his right hand. Miyako recognized him felt tears form anew in her eyes just looking at this man, and she walked up to him calmly, shook his hand, and then collapsed into his arms, crying like she had at the news of the called-off search. He put his free hand on the back of her head as he knelt down to her eye level and hugged her close to him, drawing confused looks from the Digimon, Momoko, and Kaoru. Kiyoko spoke gently to this man.

"My granddaughter expresses freely what I cannot, my friend. We all feel tremendous grief at the loss of your son and the failed search."

The man spoke in kind, a sens of extreme sadness in his regal voice that was stained with restrained tears.

"Kiyoko-Chan, I thank you for your kindness. I only hope we can find him before Miyako-Chan's heart is too gravely wounded to find love again."

He spotted the Ryudamon and Commandramon and nodded to them, sensing the old ways in the both of them. Kaoru looked at him with confusion.

"Hey, Mister. Just who are you, anyways?" she asked. She too had felt torn at the news of Takuya's cancelled search party, but she had yet to cry openly.

The silver-haired ninja, for that's what he was, looked at her with compassion.

"You are Matsubara Kaoru-Chan, are you not?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

He looked at Miyako, who nodded, and then he went to Kaoru and knelt down, surprising them all by pulling the tomboy into a close embrace that only a father could prooduce, and he rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for always being there for my son when he was in danger, and thank you for your love for him."

Kaoru's face turned beet red as Momoko spoke.

"Wh-what are you doing hugging her like that?! Besides, she doesn't love anybody! She's a tomboy, and as tough as Kare any day!"

Miyako wipeed her eyes with the heel of her hand an dspoke softly.

"Momoko-San, this is Takuya-Kun's father, Shimabara Kyoshiro. If it wasn't for his family's help years ago, I wouldn't be here because Oba-Chan would have died before my Mama had been born."

Kyoshiro blushed slightly, and Kiyoko nodded slightly.

"It's alright Kyoshiro-Kun. since the weather is starting to become bad, we shall all spend the night here. We have plenty of spare rooms."

And she was right. A flash of lightning and a peal of loud thunder boomed outside as the rain that the weatherman had promised came down suddenly and heavily. Alia involuntarily flinched at the thunder, and Ericks held her close. Kaoru looked outside and pulled out her cell phone.

"I hope we can still get one call in before the lines go down. I gotta let Papa and Mom know I'm staying here."

"Not me." Momoko said. "I already asked my parents if I could stay the night, and they said yes."

"My wife knows I'll be staying here again tonight. In fact, she suggested I do so." Kyoshiro said, and Miyako looked at him, suddenly feeling very young again.

"What do you mean 'again', Tou-San?" she asked, using the term Takuya had told her she could use with his father.

"Miyako-San, every now and then Kyoshiro-Kun comes over after you've gone to bed and watches the house while we sleep. He still has close ties with me, even though I've told him many times that his debt had been repaid in full, and that he was free to go."

-----

**Underground Laboratory, Location Unknown, shortly there after**

Sakaki sat in his chambers, hearing Takuya's screams of pain and dismay, thinking them sweet music to his ears. Hiiragi slept nearby with his head resting on Sakaki's shoulder, much like a lover would, and Matsu was asleep in the other corner of the room. Atoli had been placed in the same room as Takuya, but she was unable to help him because each time she reached for the AIDA Core, she was electrocuted by the shock collar that Sakaki had had placed on the poor girl. And if that wasn't enough to torture her, she had been forced to wear a single garment of clothing that was too short for her liking, as she so much as leaned forward and her panties would show. She could only cry for Takuya.

"I'm sorry, Haseo-Kun...It's all my fault....I...I should've fought against Sakaki and that tanned lady he was with..I'm sorry..."

She was referring to a woman with a dark tan and short, wild maroon red hair named Bordeaux. It was Bordeaux's trickery that had forced Atoli to surrender herself without a fight, and inadvertantly, what caused Sakaki to Kidnap Takuya from the hospital in LA.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

She silenced herself when Takuya spoke in one of the few breaks between pain that he got.

"Don't....Don't blame yourself, Atoli.....Just be thankful we're both sill alive. He could've had us killed before he retired, but he left us alone, with no cameras and no guards, either."

She blushed as she stood, trying not to let him see her underwear, but it was unavoidable.

"Um...Ha-...Haseo-Kun? I want to ask you something, before the pain starts again..."

"Go ahead, Atoli....you can ask me...anything you want."

She looked away for a moment, turning redder by the second, but when she looked at him againn, he saw the same love in her eyes that he'd always seen in Miyako's. And the funny thing is that in 'The WORLD', Gotoukuji Miyako played the fiesty Alkaid.

"Can...Can I kiss you, Hasoe-Kun? Just once? I mean, I know you love Alkaid-Chan mire than anyone, but I still have feelings for you. Just one kiss is all I ask."

Takuya looked at her, and winced as the pain was starting to return, but it was still at tolerable levels. He raised his arm and held it out to her, invinting her closer.

"Atoli, You can definitely have a kiss. It's the least I could grant to you for helping me so well in 'The WORLD'."

As he allowed her lips to touch his, he felt a strange tearing in his soul, as if half still loved Miyako beyond measure, and the other half was falling for Atoli. When he felt the kiss end, he opened his eyes and saw Atoli placing his hand on her chest, and he turned beet red.

"Haseo-Kun...I know you and Alkaid's player live in teh same town, but since you can't see her, I'll give you all my love to fill the hole, if you want..."

The last thing that ran through his mind before he fainted from the sudden surge of fresh pain was...

'I wonder what Miyako-Chan's going to think when she learns I'm caged up with Atoli?'

And Chapter Three is finished. Chapter Four will start with a flashback dream from Miyako POV, and I might have to change the rating from 'T' to 'M' a lot sooner than I thought, depending on how detailed I make it.

Finally we see another member of Takuya's family, and it's his old man. But if Kyoshiro is a Ninja, does Takuya get his Samurai instincts and traits from his mother? You'll just have to wait and see.

Also, except for the first little bit, the entirety of the chapter will take place in 'The WORLD'.You might see some familiar faces as they recognize Alkaid/Miyako's plea for help finding Haseo/Takuya.

Miyako: I need to talk to someone who might know something. Hakase, please allow me to use your computer.

Utonium: Alright, Miyako. Just don't stay on too long.

????: So you want me to keep an eye out for Haseo's whereabouts? I'll gladly do that, Alkaid.

Miyako: Thanks, just don't be overly drunk while you do.

????: I'll help look to. I happen to be in america right now, so I can check around here. I shall start in the middle and work my way tot the coast.

Miyako: Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you guys.

Takuya: Atoli! Atoli snap out of it! You don't want this!!

Atoli: Y-yese...Haseo-Kun......I want this more than anything...

Takuya: DAMN YOU SAKAKI!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER NOW?!

Sakaki: *laughs histerically*

**Next Time: Help from 'The WORLD'! Guild Canard lends a hand!**

See you then!

Wakaranai = I don't understand / I don't believe it

da Wan = Peach's sentence ender. Otomonopeia for a dog's bark

PAWADO BATAKAPU = Powered Buttercup - Kaoru's Henshin phrase


	4. Guild Canard Lends a Hand

Chapter Four: Help from 'The WORLD'! Guild Canard Lends a Hand!

Miyako slept fitfully that night, dreaming of her first meeting with Takuya's family.

---

Flashback/Dream

---

Tokyo City, Minato District, Shimabara Dojo, Three Years Prior to Current Events, Just after Rajita Conflict

Gotokuji Miyako sttod next to a slightly happier Shimabara Takuya as he introduced her to his family. His father was a unique man dressed in the garbs of the Ninja of the Feudal Era, complete with a cloth mask that hid the lower portion of his face, similar to Kakashi Hatake's. His mother was a kind woman who was dressed like a female Samurai, minus the armor, and her long orange-red hair was tied back in a ponytail. They had a young maid with emerald hair and eyes who seemed like she was truly infatuated with him. He even introduced her to the raven-haired miko and her younger sister who had adopted him form the orphanage.

"So, you are the Young Miss that Oshio-Sama has told us about." The maid said. "My name is Masane."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Masane-San. Takuya-Kun's told me so much of his family." Miyako responded, bowing politely.

A couple hours later, after a sparring exhibition between father and son, Miyako was invited to join them for dinner, to which the blonde's grandmother had agreed. While they ate, the Miko, Rei Hino, and her sister, Cammy, told how they'd met Takuya in the Orphanage and had helped him locate his true parents after adopting him into their own family. It was during a seemingly topicless arguement between Takuya and Cammy when he first mentioned the hole in his chest, confusing Miyako.

"Takuya-Kun? What do you mean by a 'hole that won't close'? What kind of wound would that be?"

Takuya looked towards his parents and sisters, all of which gave a slight nod, giving him the 'ok' to reveal it. He stood and placed his hands on the silk ties on his chinese-styled shirt and began to undo the ties.

"Miayko-Chan, please don't let anyone know about this wound, especially not Utonium-Hakase."

He pulled his shirt down and Miyako felt her heart skip a beat. Where there should've been flesh and bone in Takuya's chest, specifically right where his heart should've been, she pressed her hands over her mouth in a short display of pure horror and sadness for one reason and one reason alone.

There was nothing there. Just a hole that encompassed the location of his heart and a decent portion of his lungs, going all the way through his body. She could see his father through the hole, so she knew it was not an illusion.

"Oh my god...." She gasped, feelling a large lump in her throat.

Takuya closed his shirt again, sighing as he blushed. This was the first time anyone outside the orphanage or his family had seen the hole.

"I know I should be dead right now, but this is the curse from a demon. And not just any demon, Miyako-Chan. This wound was inflicted on me seven years ago, when I was still small, by an S-Class demon called a Taiyoukai. The bastard took my heart and a massive portion of my lungs from my body and cursed me with this hole, stating that it would never close until I either died or experienced the consummation of my one true love."

He glanced towards the computer in the background, and Miyako recognized the game logo on the screen. It was the logo of the online game 'The WORLD', of which she was a player, particularily of a unique red-head character named 'Alkaid'. Within 'The WORLD' Miyako's character Alkaid was the champion of a PVP Arena called the 'Demon Palace'. Her title was 'Arena Emperor', and she had recently gained that title.

"Takuya-Kun, do you play 'The WORLD', too?"

Glad for a change of topic, he shook his head. He had just bought the game and was installing it as they spoke.

"Not yet. I've got it installing right now, but I think I might be an Adept Rogue, or something. Multiple weapons is always fun."

-----

Present Day, Gotokuji Residence, 7:34 AM

Miyako woke with a start, sitting up in her bed as though she'd woken from a nightmare. Her blonde hair was down, and the shoulder strap of her nightgown had slipped down her arm, revealing a bit of her chest. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and sighed.

"I wonder if his guild members have any information on him?" she whispereed aloud as she fixed the strap.

An hour later, she stood in front of Utonium-Hakase's Lab, and she'd kept her hair down for the first time in almost two years. The Professor didn't recognize her until she spoke.

"Utonium-Hakase? I have a few online aquaintances who might know something about Takuya-Kun. Can I borrow your computer?"

The young professor nodded and showed Miyako inside.

"You sure can, Miyako-San. Also, I think you look good with your hair down like this. It really brings out the beauty of your eyes."

Miyako blushed slightly as Ken spoke up from behind the couch.

"I have to agree with Papa. You look very pretty with your hair down,Miyako-Chan."

"Thanks, guys."

-----

Online game 'The WORLD', Root Town Breg Epona, Chaos Gate.

A young teen with short, wild red hair, a decorated battle outfit with a large fan accentuating the back of the outfit appeared in a flash of blue light. She looked at the seemingly modern town of steam technology and sighed. When she opened her soft hazel eyes, she started walking towards the green warp gate just at the bottom of the stairs, then continued on, deciding to walk instead of warping. When she entered the gated elevator, she saw a familiar face. The gentleman she had entered the elevator with had short brown hair with along ponytail in the back, and he wore an attire that was primarily green. He saw her and smiled.

"Hey, Alkaid! Haven't seen you online for a while. How've you been?" he asked smiling.

She smiled back for a moment, but once she spoke, her voice betrayed her despair.

"Good morning to you too, Silabus. Listen, can you fetch Gaspard and Gramps? I got something to ask you guys at Canard's HOME."

Silabus nodded. He assured her he would, and immediately sent out a shortmail to Antares, one of Alkaid's allies and former member of Guild Icolo. After they left the elevator, Silabus went to grab Gaspard from his station at the Guild shop while Alkaid continued on her own. When she entered the Guild's HOME, which was essentially the guild's headquarters, she spotted the NPC Grunty who ran the place while the Guildmaster was gone. He resembled the Guildmaster so much that Alkaid almost broke down right when she saw him.

"Hey! No crying allowed in my Guild! *oink* Not unless it's Gaspard *oink*, and even then only rarely! *oiiink*" it said, sounding an awful lot like the Guild's master.

"Hello to you to, Death Grunty. I swear, you act more and more like Haseo-Kun every damn day!"

She had some time to kill while she waited for the other's to arrive, so she lay down on the couch, gently sliding the small pig-like Grunty to the side so she had leg room. She actually fell asleep, and woke when she heard Antares' laugh.

"Ahahaha! So, Alkaid. Got some last minute snoozing in before you tell us what's bothering you, eh?" he said.

Alkaid shot up to her feet beet red and glaring. Then her features softened significantly as she spoke to the players before her. Aside from Silabus and Antares, there was Gaspard, a heavier-set pink puppy-like character with a heart as large as 'The WORLD' itself, a scantily clad woman with a large chest, pink hair in twin ponytails on either side of her head and glasses, a young man garbed in mainly yellow with ice blue hair that was held in a large ponytail with a ribbon. a young girl about gradeschool age with what looked like a jester-style outfit and an oversized hat with two symbols, a sun and a moon, one on either side. Currently, the Sun was hanging down while the moon was defying gravity. There was also an efeminate man with long braided blue hiar and tightly fitting violet armor. He also wore a cap lavishly decorated with roses and a white cape sat tied to his waist by a red sash. It was this beautifully clad man who spoke first after Antares' outburst. His voice was that of a forlorn lover.

"Antares, now is not the time to be harming Alkaid's pride." He turned to the redhead character played by Miyako and asked, "What's the emergency, Alkaid? I've never seen you so distraught before."

She glanced at him and then lowered her eyes to her feet as she sat back down on the couch.

"Endrance, thanks for silencing the old-timer, but it doesn't matter right now. I...I...I feel so lost ever since Takuya-Kun was kidnapped from the hospital in America a few months back, and they've called off the search parties. I don't know what to do."

Tears streamed down the girl's face as Endrance looked from her to the others gathered before her. The other blue-haired male spoke in a soft voice that reminded Alkaid of one of her favorite characters from the anime 'BLEACH', Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Well, I happen to be in America right now on a business trip with Pi, so we'll keep an eye out for Haseo's player."

The pink haired woman frowned at him. Pi was obviously not thrilled about being with him.

"Kuhn, we should gather more information first. I'll log out and search the hospital for clues with Yata-Sama."

Alkaid looked at Antares as he removed teh white Tengu mask from his face, revealing the visage of a concerned man in his mid 30's.

"I'll check ain with his family at the shrine where he lives. I heard his adoptive sister is that Miko, Rei HIno. I happen to know her personally, so she might give me some clues."

"I sure hope you ain't gonna show up at her place drunk off your rocker like last time, Gramps!" Alkaid said eyeing him intently.

-----

Net Slum, atop Tartarga, shortly thereafter.

A young boy with deer horns protruding from his silver hair frowned at the news from Endrance, a look of seriousness on the boy's eyes that had only been there once before, during Cubia's resurfacing a year ago.

"If what you're telling me is accurate, Endrance, Kaede and I will search America as well, seeing as how we live there. Since we live in Kansas, we'll start our search here. We'll inform everyone by e-mail if we find anything."

-----

Real World, Location Unknown, Haseo's Holding Cell.

Atoli suddenly looked at Takuya with a lust in her eyes that he had never seen before. She placed her hands on his chest as she crawled onto the bed he was strapped to and sat on his waist in an almost seductive manner. She bent down and kissed his neck, making him blush, then whispered with an entranced voice that made it clear she was not herself.

"Haseo-Kun...I want you...so badly.....please, Haseo-Kun...take me..."

Takuya looked at her as she ran her finger along the edge of the hole in his bare chest, drawing an ecstatic feeling from it that he'd never felt till now. His voice was a bit panicked as his face grew more and more red by the second.

"A-Atoli?! What the hell are you doing?!?!"

"Please, Haseo-Kun...make love to me...I want you...inside of me...."

Takuya tried struggling as she removed her dress, revealing her jet black panties and bra. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, then his neck. To his nose, she smelled like a feral beast in heat.

"Atoli!! Damnit, Atoli, snap out of it!! This isn't what you want! This isn't right!! You don't want to do this!!"

She only responded by taking his hand and placing it on her chest and kissing his chin.

"You....you're wrong....Haseo-Kun...I want this....more than anything..."

Before she could make another move, she suddenly passed out and fell to the floor with a soft thud as Sakaki stood in the doorway laughing.

"YOU!!! Damnit Sakaki! What did you do to Atoli?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER NOW?! ANSWER ME!!!"

The green haired man only laughed histerically as he walked away, his laugh echoing for minutes.

-----

Online Game 'The WORLD', Root Town Breg Epona, Guild Canard's HOME.

Alkaid was now alone with Silabus and Death Grunty in the HOME since everyone else had left. She sat musing the Grunty's hair much like she would with Takuya's, and Silabus looked surprised that Death Grunty was alowing this treatment.

"You know, I don't think Death Grunty has ever let anyone mess with his hair before. How come you're able to do it?" he asked.

Alkaid looked at him and sighed. She began braiding the Grunty's hair as she spoke, showing a softer side to her character that she normally wouldn't be caught dead showing.

"It's because he resembles Takuya-Kun's character so much. Even his hair is exactly like Haseo-Kun's. I guess I felt a bit nostalgic. He always lets me play with his hair."

Death Grunty actually seemed to be liking the attention from Alkaid, and Silabus couldn't quite figure it out. Alkaid stood after finishing her braiding, and she followed Silabus out the door. She bade him farewell and used the green warp gates to quickly reach the Chaos Gate, from which she went to a different town.

-----

Root Town Lumina Cloth, Chaos Gate.

She reappeared in a town with a large colisseum and bathed in eternal night. A tall man with a coyote-like head greeted her as she approached the warp gates to the Arena. She recognized him immediately, and he knew something was amiss when she threw herself into his arms and openly cried.

"Alkaid...Tell me what's wrong? Was there bad news with the search for Haseo's player?"

She looked into his eyes and wiped the tears from her eyes so she could see him clearly.

"Yeah, Sirius. They called off the search for him. I don't know what to do."

He looked at her and sighed. He had never seen her so distraught in all the time he'd known her, and the former Holy Palace Emperor was concerned, as Haseo had become a friend.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Alkaid. But I did hear a poem that you might find interesting. It's a piece of the poem 'Epitaph of the Twilight'. Would you like to hear it?"

She nodded her head and they walked towards the door to the Guild Icolo as Sirius recited the fragment of the 'Epitaph' he'd heard.

"Alright. Here's the fragment I heard. 'Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born...After the stars doth cross the Heavens, the sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning. From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the wave doth comes. Riding the wake is Skeith, the Shadow of Death, to drown all that stands. Mirage of Deceipt, Innis, Betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the Wave. And by the Power of Magus, a drop from the Wave doth reach the Heavens, and creates a new Wave. With the Wave, Fidchell, the power to tell the dark future, hope darkens, sadness and despair rule. Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave. Macha seduces with the sweet trap. Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can. Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to puinish and destroy. And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. Fromdep within the void arrives Corbenik. Perhaps the Wave is just a beginning as well.' I heard that from an old friend in the Real World who passed away recently. I somehow think it reflects Haseo and his friends."

Alkaid was silently crying due to the beauty with which Sirius had recited the 'Epitaph' fragment. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him as the Guild's Grunty, an older looking one with a large violet hat greeted them.

"Welcome back to Icolo. *shu*"

Sirius acknowledged King Grunty, then lay on the couch as Alkaid sat down near him and rested her head on his furry belly.

"You know, Sirius? I think Takuya-Kun's in trouble, but nobody can find him. What am I supposed to do? I can't take waiting around for him anymore, but I don't even know where to look. I already asked his friends at Canard and Raven to help, and even Gramps is gonna look for him."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he focused on her face rather than her chest, like any other male would do.

"Antares is asssisting in the search? I never thought the old buzzard would care about real world affairs."

Alkaid giggled a bit at Sirius calling Antares an 'old buzzard', but her frown soon returned. She was clearly upset beyond consoling.

"I just wish I knew what to do. I feel like my heart is breaking into millions of pieces and being devoured by those Gomorrahs."

-----

An hour later, Miyako's character was in the Hulle Granz Cathedral, on her knnees before the altar that at one time held a statue of the game's Goddess, Aura, but now was just an empty altar with a large red triangular marking cruelly slashed into it, the mark of Tri-Edge. As Alkaid stayed there, praying, the doors opened, and a rather large beast-man with a lion's build appeared. He was almost as tall as Sirius, but about three times wider, due to his race.

"So this is where you are. Sirius told me you'd be on the Delta Server somewhere,but I didn't think you'd be here."

Alkaid turned around and saw the man, then went back to praying silently. She paused in her prayers for a mment to ackknowledge him.

"What do you want, Gabi? I'm in no mood to play with you." she asked a bit irked. She had nothing to do with him, and despised his Guild, Kestrel, because they were all PKs, or Player Killers.

Gabi would've laughed, but he instead sighed.

"Alkaid, now is not the time for enmity between us. I just came to tell you that they found a clue to Haseo's whereabouts."

Alkaid jumped to her feet and nearly tackled the creature more than twice her size. The desperation was evident in her eyes as she pleaded.

"Tell me, Gabi! I need to know!"

Gabi actually had to let out a soft chuckle at the girl's desperation.

"That desperate to find you're love? Well, the clue they found is that where ever he is, Atoli is with him. Hiiragi showed up in Mac Anu a while ago bragging about having the 'Terror of Death' and 'his pet' locked away in the real world. So we know that wherever he is, Sakaki is most likely involved again."

Alkaid hugged the beast-man, thanking him greatly. She then bolted out the door and rushed back to Lumina Cloth to confirm with Sirius what Gabi had said. To which Sirius had only one answer.

"It's true, Alkaid. I heard him with my own ears."

=====

Whew. That chapter was a bit shorter than I expected, but I finished it. And within five days of posting Chapter three! Yay me.

Now things have gotten interesting, wouldn't you say? What will the search for Takuya turn up with the three Guilds Canard, Raven, and Icolo searching as well? And just what has Sakaki done to Atoli? She seemed a bit fiesty for a while.

Alia: They found some info? That's great!

Ericks: Just let us know how we can help, Lady Miyako!

Miyako: Can you fight like Nonaka-Sempai's Digimon can? I'd like to fight alongside you if so.

Sakaki: Now, Aida! Transform Haseo into my Slave!!

Takuya: GYAAAAAH!!!!!!

Atoli: *dazed* Huh? Wha- what happened? Oh my god! HASEO-KUN!!!

Matsu: So, you showed up to find him, huh? How did I not see this coming?

Zelkova: Well, you simply lack that kind of foresight, Matsu.

Kaede: Zelkova-Sama. I feel that Haseo's player is inside there.

Hiiragi: You'll never get him. Lord Sakaki will never allow anyone to save him, or Atoli for that matter!

Ken: What the? Papa, I mean Hakase, what is this wierd phone?

????: I have chosen you as a suitable host. You wish to fight, do you not?

Ken: You bet I do!

Next Time: Posessed by AIDA! Sakaki's Death and Takuya's Fate!

See you then! 


	5. Posessed by AIDA!

Ladies and Gentlemen, Chapter Five is finally here for your reading pleasure! I had a pretty good idea for how I wanted the last chapter to work, and sadly, it ended up being a shorter chapter. Oh well. Win some, lose some I guess. Anyways, Chapter Five is where the evilness starts to truly rear its ugly head. You're in for a ride. Also, this chapter marks the first appearance of the Legendary Spirits of Earth.

I will also be placing one more character into the story, and she's an odd one. She's definitely one to remember, as I'm going to make her a crucial part in Sakaki's Plan. She's based off of a character I created for 'The WORLD', She shows up later on in the chapter, but I'm sure she'll provide more than story advancement.

And one final note before I really get rolling. Sakaki will reveal his plot in this Chapter, too. So hang on to your skin.

------

Chapter Five: Posessed By AIDA! Sakaki's Death and Takuya's Fate!

-----

A week later, Atoli had been sent home after her memory of the lab's location was wiped from her mind, and Takuya was healing rapidly after the AIDA Core merged with his body, staining his hair and eyes. HIs once silver hair was now jet black, and his soft eyes were cold, unforgiving orbs of red fury. Though he was still on the bed recovering, he had gained enough strength to speak, and his voice was colder and more cruel-sounding than Sakaki's own.

"So Haseo. How are you feeling today?" Sakaki asked him.

"Like I could kill any of you at any given moment, consuming your energy and AIDA Cores before you could scream. However, this body prevents me from doing such a thing due to its injured status."

The green-haired man smiled evilly. Takuya's body had been corrupted so thoroughly that it seemed not even his lover-to-be would be able to save the poor boy. He turned and exited the room, eyeing his one female follower, a young girl about the same age as Cammy HIno, but with radiantly blonde hair tied up in two ponytails on either side, and her bangs framed her face perfectly. Her attire was a simple white gown with a deep V-neck that would've shown off cleavage if she'd had any. her coffee-brown eyes gazed intently at the half-naked boy lying on her bed.

"Hiyori, keep an eye on him. Do not let himleave this room under any circumstances. Restrain him however you can if he tries."

"Yeah, yeah. I just gotta keep that dickhead in my bedroom until you say he can go, right? One of these days, you're gonna get killed by your own playtoys, Papa."

Sakaki left, closing the door behind him. Hiyori turned and walked towards Takuya, sitting on the chair by the bedside and sighed. She didn't like calling Sakaki 'Papa' but she had no choice. She often talked to Takuya about her troubles, and even possessed by AIDA, he still managed to comfort her like she was his own sister. What neither of them knew is that Hiyori was actually Miyako's younger twin sister, separated at birth. And even now, she began crying into his shoulder, telling him how much she hated working for Sakaki. He raised his injured right arm, which still had not healed completely, wrapping it around her and pulling her close. He had long ago told her that she could express her feelings any way she felt like doing, except by making love, to which she had refused the idea. She could never bring herself to make love to him, but she didn't know why. She felt perfectly comfortable kissing his lips, and to him her lips felt like smooth silk. She kissed him now, and for the first time, she pressed the tip of her tongue to his lips, pleading for entry. His lips parted slightly, and when she slid her tongue into his mouth, she found herself in a battle for control. His tongue forced hers back into her own mouth, and it followed after. She crawled up on top of him, sitting on his waist, both of them fully aware that she was positioned for sex, but she leaned forward, kissing him once more, then falling asleep on top of him, his hand trapped between his chest and hers.

He sighed at the ease with which she'd fallen asleep, but soon slept himself, the scent of strawberries eminating from Hiyori's hair lulling him into a deep sleep that had eluded him for ten years. His mind raced through a field, like it did before any dream, then dove into a lake, resurfacing to see a world of destruction, an evil figure cloaked in shadows surrounded by the corpses of everyone he knew. He tried to call to them, but his voice was gone. The first bodies the shrouded figure lifted were those of Hiyori and Miyako. He raced forward, only to stop short when the figure plunged his hand through their chests, ripping their hearts out in a grotesque fashion. Takuya dropped to his knees as he saw even the dismembered corpse of Skeith and the other Avatars scattered around them. He woke up suddenly the next morning, but made no sound. He saw Hiyori was still sleeping atop of him, but her nightgown had fallen down enough to fully expose her chest. He blushed slightly as he swore in his mind to make Hiyori his right-hand woman when he executed his plan. A plan that would resolve with the death of Sakaki.

'I will kill him if he harms Hiyori-Chan or Miyako-Chan.' he thought as he pulled Hiyori's sleeping gown up over her small breasts, not waking her.

"I swear, Hiyori-Chan." he whispered. "I swear to kill him."

Hiyori stayed asleep, and she whispered something that had made him blush the first time he'd heard it, but now, it comforted him somehow.

"Takuya-Ni-Chan...aishteru...."

He glanced at the hole in his chest, seeing that the AIDA Core had almost completely filled it. He knew he'd only be himself till about mid-afternoon, so he gently woke her up.

"Hiyori-Chan. I have something important to tell you."

She woke up and rubbed her eyes, looking suddenly like Miyako with green eyes. He'd never used '-Chan' with her name before, so she knew he was dead serious.

"What is it, Ni-Chan?"

His face looked very forlorn as he spoke.

"At the rate the AIDA Core is growing, I only have until this afternoon to be my normal self. After that, I don't know what will happen, so I want you to promise me something, Hiyori-Chan."

They both blushed slightly as they realized he had awoken with an aroused manhood, and her womanhood was directly on top of it.

"A-anything for you....Ni-Chan."

"I want you to promise to stay with me no matter what happens. I will need a familiar scent to stay sane, and you are the only one I truly know here. Can you promise me that you'll stay?" he asked, trying to ignore the fact that gravity was trying to make their bodies one.

"I...I promise...Ni-Chan..." She shifted her body so as to keep her virginity intact, and she laid at his side and kissed him again. "I promise that no matter what happens, even if you end up killing everyone but me, even if you do something unspeakable to me, I'll stay by your side. If somehow we can separate you into your good self later, I'll stay with your good self until the end."

It was obvious that she was madly and hopelessly in love with him, much like Kaoru and Miyako, but she was the only one to truly express her feelings. He kissed her, then he sat up, and he almost screamed in pain as the AIDA Core sent an electric shock through his body that rivaled an electric chair, and Hiyori was instantly sitting up beside him. However, she'd sat up so fast that her shoulder strap had slipped again, exposing her chest slightly, and she held him.

"ONI-CHAN!"

The door opened, and Matsu entered, carrying his firy-red broadsword. When he saw Hiyori holding Takuya, and sitting in his bed, nonetheless, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"So even the heartless fighter Hiyori has a soft spot? Did you try putting out for him, Monkey-Girl?"

Hiyori blushed deeply at being caught in the same bed as Takuya, but she glared at Matsu as she pointed angrily.

"Shut the hell up, ya dickhead! And don't call me 'Monkey-Girl'! My name's 'HIYORI'! GET IT RIGHT!!!!"

Matsu sighed. He set his broadsword against the wall, where it stayed despised being obviously off centered, and he sat on the ground.

"Right, whatever. Anyways, Sakaki told me to send ya to the mess hall for food for this guy. I figured I'd chat with him a bit while you're gone."

Hiyori frowned as Takuya spoke.

"Matsu, could you leave us for about ten minutes? I'll send her out after I've finished talking to her."

Matsu stood and left the room, leaving his 'Flame Sword' in the room.

"Alright, but don't be too long, Haseo."

-----

Kansas City, Kansas, downtown apartment, one hour later

A young boy with platinum blonde hair and ruby eyes gazed out the window as he waited for his elder sister to awaken. He wore a pair of fake deer horns on his head, to match his online character from 'The WORLD' named Zelkova. However, this boy was Cammy's age, and with a sister who was more like a mother to him, he felt like he knew exactly how Miyako was feeling.

"I sure hope Haseo's player is alright. Ne-Mama, Where should we look first?" he asked the window, unaware that the coffee-brown haired woman he was referring to was standing right behind him wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"Well, Jason, Why don't we try looking for Atoli's player? She lives nearby, doesn't she?"

Jason turned around and eyed the woman not two years older who'd adopted him from the orphanage and smiled.

"Good idea, Ne-Mama! She sent an emailsaying she'd been taken to where Haseo's player was, didn't she?"

-----

Four blocks north, minutes later

A young blonde girl answered her phone sleepily.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end of the line woke her in a heartbeat.

"Lord Zelkova!...Of..of course...yes, I'll meet you there."

She hung up and sighed. She'd forgotten to tell him that it had been Sakaki who'd wiped her mind of the exact location, but her feelings for Takuya had imprinted his generic location on her soul. She quickly got dressed and headed out the door, wishing her birds a good day. She headed for the restaraunt that her apartment was above, and she waited for Jason and his elder sister to arrive. When she saw them, she called them by name, and not by their characters' names.

"Jason-Kun! Alice-Chan! I'm so glad you came. I'll try to tell you what I can remember."

Alice, who was the player behind Kaede, nodded politely as the waiter brought them all menus.

"Friends of yours, Shizune?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're the players behind 'Moon Tree' Guildmaster Zelkova and his assistant Kaede. Could you get me just my usual, Tom?"

The raven haired teen who looked like he was a martial artist nodded. Then he glanced at the others.

"Sure thing, Shizune. What can I get for you, Lord Zelkova? Lady Kaede?"

Jason smiled a broad grin as Alice sighed.

"I'll take whatever Shizune's getting."

Alice said she needed a minute to decide, which gave Jason a moment to realize something.

"By the way, how did you know which of us was which?" he asked, and Tom smiled.

"Oh, come now, Lord Zelkova. Anyone in 'Moon Tree' knows about the horns." Tom said, pointing at Jason's head. "Besides, I am the player behind Second Division member 'IceBird'. Flick Reaper with a Scythe Shouxiao."

-----

Back in Japan, The player behind Endrance was meeting with Kaoru. She looked worried as he informed her that they'd heard from Atoli's player that Takuya was alive, but being tortured. He even looked like he himself was going to cry from that news.

"What are you crying for, Elk? It's me and Miyako who are madly and hopelessly in love with him." Kaoru said. She immediately blushed after saying that, since she'd always kept her own affections for him secret.

"Please forgive me, Black Rose. I didn't mean to offend. Haseo is just a precious person to me, and I am worried about his health. Was he not injured when they stole him away?"

Kaoru paused at that. She remained silent until the waiter brought them their food, a simple steak entree for her, and a extra-large miso ramen for him. He apologized for the delay, and brought them a refill for their drinks. They ate for a few minutes before Kaoru spoke again.

"I wonder if Kite's doing alright? I haven't seen him in school recently." She said, cutting another piece off of her steak.

"I heard he'd moved to Hiroshima with his parents. Something about his father getting a new job transfer over there." Yamamoto said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that Orca had told me about that!"

Before either of them could speak again, they saw Miyako walk into the restaurant with two Digimon. One was Alia, the Ryudamon female with an affinity for flowers, and the other was Ericks, a Commandramon with his gun at home. They got a booth next to Kaoru's, but they didn't see her or they'd ordered, Alia spoke up, her gentle voice an uplifting change from Yamamoto's own raspy one.

"Miyako-San, I heard that they found some info on Takuya. He's somewhere in Kansas in America, but they haven't pipointed his location yet." Alia said happily.

"Alright! Now we got some preperations to make to get him back. Just let us know how we can help ya, Lady Miyako." Ericks said, holding up the universal 'peace' sign.

Miyako was quiet for a bit, then she spoke quickly as Kaoru was about to speak up.

"Can...can you two fight like Nonaka-Sempai's Digimon can? Can you change forms to a stronger Digimon?" She blushed slightly after saying this.

"That's affirmative, Lady Miyako. Both Alia-Chan and I can access our Ultimate Digivolution Stage, and we can fight pretty well, though our styles differ. I prefer modern weaponry, while she sticks with the old ways." Ericks said, smiling.

"Hai! And I can even beat Ericks-Kun on occasion. Why do you ask this all of a sudden?" Alia chimed in.

That's when Kaoru spoke up, surprising them all.

"Ain't it obvious that she wants to fight with ya? Ever since that damned Pharoahmon messed with our world, maybe even all the back at the D-Reaper, she's dreamed of fighting alongside a Digimon partner. She sometimes even styles her 'Shabon' attacks after Digimon attacks, like the Patamon's 'Air Shot'. She's dead serious about getting Takuya-Kun back."

Miyako blushed at Kaoru's words, even though they were true. Kaoru and Yamamoto chatted with them for a bit, then left. Miyako stayed longer, so she could chat with Alia and Ericks alone for a bit, and when she was done talking with them, they paid the bill and headed outside for a bit of fresh air.

"Aah! That was delicious! My compliments to the chef." Ericks said.

Alia agreed with him, and she bowed politely to Miyako and thanked her for the meal.

-----

Underground Lab, Location Unknown, mid afternoon

Later that day, just as Takuya had predicted, the AIDA Core had completely engulfed the hole in his chest, and he was struggling for a few extra minutes of being himself Hiyori was not at his side, but rather just behind him, since he'd snatched Matsu's weapon and had pulled it in two vertically, splitting the blade along the blood groove that ran its length and he was brandishing them like his character 'Haseo' would. His eyes, no longer their soft dual-coloration, were filled with nothing but pain, suffering, and evil. However, the only people he hadn't slaughtered yet were Sakaki, Matsu, Hiiragi, and Hiyori, and he was losing himself the AIDA Core was spreading towards his head. His neck was already encased in its black, spherical spores, and they were climbing up his spine to attack his brain directly

Sakaki looked at him like he was the psycho's best creation as Takuya's self restraint became almost nothing.

"Yes! Now, AIDA! Consume Haseo, and his Epitaph! Transform him into my mindless slave!" Sakaki said, laughing like a maniac.

Hiyori only covered her ears and cried silently as AIDA completely fused with the boy's body and mind. He was no longer the Takuya she knew. Death and destruction were the only things that he knew.

"Takuya-Ni-Chan...I will keep my promise." she said, her voice low and unhearable by Sakaki as he laughed.

Takuya's possessed response was simple. he raised the twin blades and charged Sakaki too fast for even Commandramon's eyes to follow.

"GYAAAAH!! SHINDE, KONO YARO!!" He screamed out, sending the blades through Sakaki in two places and hitting four, if not five, vital organs, thus effectively killing Sakaki.

Hiyori covered her eyes as he licked the blood off of his weapons, then spat. She didn't like this side of him, but she'd promised to stay with him. When he looked behind him as he heard her shift, accidentally knocking over a glass, his eyes were a demonic golden iris on a black background. His cheeks had a the same markings on his character 'Haseo', but his expression was like that of a wild, untamed beast. He lunged for her in his blind rage, and she found herself fighting to keep him from harming her.

-----

Outside, shortly after Sakaki's death

Jason, Alice, and Shizune had arrived where her memory had taken her. They were greeted by Matsu and Hiiragi, and it was Matsu who spoke first. He wielded a large broadsword, but this one had a black blade.

"So Master Zelkova has come to rescue Haseo. how did I not see this coming?" Matsu said, sarcastically.

"Even within 'Moon Tree' you lacked a kind of foresight, Matsu." Jason said, with equal sarcasm.

Allice placed her hand on her little brother's shoulder and spoke softly while keeping in character.

"Zelkova-Sama, I sense Haseo's player inside. I think he's in severe pain."

Hiiragi was next to speak, and his voice started off a bit more feminine, but it became a fierce one not unlike that of a man ready to kill.

"You're just waisting your time. Lord Sakaki will never allow anyone to rescue him, or Atoli for that matter. Lord Sakaki won't even allow you to save that stupid little Monkey-Girl tht's always stayed with Haseo. DO YOU JERKS GET THAT?!?!"

"Woah!" Matsu said. "Getting a little scary there, Pansies."

Before another word could be spoken, the door to the lab exploded off the hinges, taking the door frame and a good chunk of th ewall with it. From the dust cloud that resulted, there two figures shrouded in shadow. One was clearly Hiyori, since the twin ponytails were a dead giveaway along with her 4' 9" stature. The other was a completely new person as far as Matsu and Hiiragi were concerned. Jason, Alice, and Shizune had no clue who this even was. The figure was that of a man standing about five and a half feet tall wearing an elegant garment that was befitting an evil overlord of darkness, complete with spiked shoulder guards and a belt with a skull on it that resembled that of a Hollow from 'BLEACH' simply from the shape of the eye holes. Upon his back was a huge broadsword that made any broadsword in 'The WORLD' look like a butter knife in terms of size and sharpness. It even dwarfed the Zanbatou from 'Ruroni Kenshin'. The blade itself was like something out of legend. A slight curve gave it a crescent-moon appearance, and about a foot from the guard there was a curve that was similar to a guillotine blade, perfect for decapitation. Along both edges of the blade were millions of tiny serrations, giving it the appearance fo a chainsaw, and the triple blood-groove ran from guard almost to the tip. The hilt was broad enough to be a shield on its own, and there were brass-knuckle type holes within it that meant he could wield it from the guard as well as the hilt. Speaking of the hilt, it was a twin hilt, giving a hint as to the twin-toned blade's true form. One of the hilts was silver while the other was blood red. The blade was the same colors, split right down the vertical middle. One side of the blade was a silver, while the side facing them was a blood red.

He stepped out of the settling dust, and Hiyori held his hand like a lover would, but her face was that of complete and utter sadness. When the light shone on the man's face, those standing outside were taken aback. The face was identical to Takuya's, but with three key differences. First, the eyes. The eyes were no longer his dual-colored gold and silver, but a deep crimson that glowed from the power of the AIDA Core that sat within his chest. His hair was the darkest, deepest black that anyone had ever seen, making Shizune think that only the blackness of death was darker. His hair was put up in the style of the Second Shogun in the Tokugawa Shogunate, Tokugawa Hidetada. He spoke, and his voice was dripping with pure evil, even though the words themselves were kind. Sort of, anyway.

"Hiiragi, Matsu. Stand down or you will end up like Sakaki. Innocent blood shall not be spilt today."

Hiiragi looked at this man in utter fear. If Hiiragi had been an animal of any kind, he would be as low to the ground as possible, tail between his legs.

"What....what do you.....what did you do to Lord Sakaki?" Hiiragi asked, afraid of the answer.

The man did not speak in response, but tossed something towards them. Just like out of a horror film, Sakaki's head rolled to a stop between Hiiragi and Shizune. The eyes wre lifeless and open in shock. The cut was so clean that there was no blood coming from the severed neck. Shizune screamed.

-----

Empty Meadow, three miles outside Kyoto, 4:57 PM

Miyako stood in a grassy field with Alia at her right side and Ericks at her left. Standing about twenty meters from them was Takato, Rika, Guilmon, and Rajita Morpheus stood a short distance from them with Serenity at his side. They had been asked to be the 'referee' for the training matches since Morpheus' eyes were good at detecting when a person or Digimon had no more energy to continue training. He was the first to speak as Serenity held up two flags, a red one in her left hand signifying Takato and Rika, and a white one in her right, signifying Miyako.

"Alright folks." Morpheus said, his voice as kind as ever since the invasion. "This is just a test run for Miyako-Chan to learn the move sets of these two youngling Digimon. No need for all out battle practice."

The experienced Tamers nodded, as did Renamon. Guilmon was focused on testing out the skils of the Hisyaryumon Clan's best fighter, since he'd met the leader of the Clan at a meeting with the Royal Knights. Miyako bowed politely to her friends and took a fighting stance that she'd learned from when Takuya had taught her Jeet-Kun-Do, a form of martial arts that was very similar to the 'Gentle Fist' style in 'Naruto'.

"I'm ready, Sempai." Miyako said, her expression becoming identical to Takuya's, and Rika giggled slightly, knowing that look.

"Miyako-Sama, I'm ready to fight!" Alia said, her tail twitching with anticipation.

Ericks said nothing, keeping his eyes focused on Guilmon. The Commandramon had left his gun off to the side, wanting to increase his hand-to-hand skills first and foremost. Renamon took a fighting stance and kept her focus on Alia, not having seen a Ryudamon in battle before. Morpheus raised his hand and checked that they were all ready.

"This shall be in a point-match style, like in Kendo. There will be a few alterations, though. First, winner is declared at ten points, not three. Second, strikes to the head are forbidden, as most moves from Digimon could easily kill if the strike the head. Third, there is no time limit. Lastly, The experienced Tamers shall issue orders to their Digimon, much like the trainers in the 'Pokemon' anime. Miyako-Chan will be learning the move sets of Alia and Ericks as she goes, so she will simply say wether to attack or any other order. Are you all clear on these changes?"

Renamon, Guilmon, and their Tamers nodded. Miyako bowed and nodded as well.

"Arigatou, Morpheus-Sensei."

Alia bowed politely, and Ericks took a battle pose that closely resembed the Tiger Stance in Tae-Kwan-Do.

"Ten-Four, General Morpheus, Sir!" Ericks said, his militia training setting him to 'Active Duty' mode.

Miyako thought it best to train herself as well, so she held up her hand as a blue ring with a 'P' formed on her hand. She brought it across her compact as she once more transformed.

"RORINGU BABURZU!!"

As the young blonde transformed, Takato's jaw dropped. He turned away, his face beet red, having seen between the bubbles as Miyako had turned fully naked just before being completely hidden. He held both hands to his nose and silently cursed Takuya for being so lucky. Then he thought of Rika naked, and the blood from his nose exploded out of his hands forcefully. Morpheus noticed this but said nothing. He simply dropped his hand, signalling the start of the match. As Renamon lept forward, Rika called out the orders for both Digimon.

"Renamon! Kyousetsu! Guilmon! Gokyaku!"

Renamon leaped into the air and fired a flurry of diamond-shaped leaves that shot towards Miyako and the two Digimon at her side while Guilmon fired a large fireball from his mouth. As the Digimon dodged the fireball, Miyako leaped out of its range and launched a barrage of bubbles at Renamon's attack.

"BA-RUN KACHA!"

The bubbles each caught at least two of the leaves, but many still made it through Miyako's counter attack. She was shocked at this, but before she could move, Alia quickly phased in front of her and readied her defense.

"HELMET REVERSAL!"

Her helmet glowed, and as the remnants of Renamon's attack drew near, they bounced back off of a barrier that was projected from the large gem on Alia's saw an opening and went for it.

"STRIKE LASER CLAW!!"

His claws glowed golden for a moment, and he came slashing down on Guilmon's tail, earning a point as he connected. Serenity raised the white flag and spoke gently, though with much enthusiasm.

"One point for Miyako-Chan's team!"

-----

Tokyo City, Utonium-Hakase's Lab, one hour later

Ken Kitazawa was eyeing the strange earth-toned device that had appeared as if out of nothing. It resembled the D-Scanners of the Legendary Warriors, but it also had a white 'Z' engraved into it. As Peach had had gone out with Momoko, and the Professor had fallen asleep on the couch, Ken simply asked the device itself.

"When I wished for a way to help Miyako-Chan get Takuya-Ni-Sama back, I was only having wishful thinking. So what the heck are you? I've never seen something like you before."

In answer to his question, Ken heard a gruff voice, one that seemed like it drew pleasure and happiness from the very bowels of the Earth itself. He looked around as it spoke, looking completely confused.

"So you want to help the girl you have a crush on do you? I can lend a hand."

"Who...who...who's there?" Ken said, a bit fearful.

"Down here!"

Ken looked at the device, and the image of a tan ogre-like creature with a large nose, a red hat with a mace at the end of it, and dark brown 'wave' tattoos that signified his element was pictured in the small square screen of the device. The static on the screen made it obvious it was not a clear transmission, but Ken somehow felt he could trust this creature, since it resembled a Digimon.

"Are...are you inside the device? What's your name?"

The picture moved as if it was a live video feed as the Digimon held up his thick hands.

"One question at a time, please. First off, I'm just a Spirit right now. The D-Scanner is just a symbiotic host, if you will. You seem like the kind of smart nerdy type, so I'll explain it as straightforward as I can, kapeesh?"

Ken nodded, sensing that the Spirit inside the D-Scanner, which he correctly assumed to be the name of the device sitting before his eyes, was a good person. He propped the D-Scanner up so that he could sit down and still be face to face with him.

"S-sorry. I'll keep it to one question at a time. So, um...what's your name Oni-San? I'm Kitazawa Ken."

The Spirit sighed at being called an 'ogre', but it was true. He stood back a bit so Ken could see the figure's full image. It was a stout fellow with red clothing and what appeared to be custom-made blue armor covering his knees, shoulders, and boots. The symbol on the pendant on the figure's stomach was the kanji 'Tsuchi', or 'Earth'.

"I am Grottomon, Human Spirit of Earth Element. My previous wielder relinquished my powers before he returned to his homeland."

Ken nodded, memorizing Grottomon's name in a mere two seconds. Grottomon pulled up a chair made of stone in the image and he sat down, like Ken was.

"Grottomon-San, are you like the Spirits used my Miyako-Chan's friends Kanbara Takuya, Orimoto Izumi, and the others?"

Grottomon nodded.

"Catch on quick, don't ya, Ken? Yeah, I'm just like them. In fact, my friend Mercuremon is still searching for a suitable host after his previous wielder relinquished the power. You might meet him some day. Anyways, next question please."

Ken jumped out of the chair startled as his father called out for some pocky and pickles in his sleep. He quickly regained his composure as Grottomon looked off-screen towards where the sound had come from.

"What the heck was that? Older brother or something?"

"N-no," Ken said, sighing. "That was my father. He tends to shout out random things every now and then when he sleeps. Don't worry about it."

If you say so, Ken." Grottomon said, shrugging.

"If I accept your help, will I be able to transform like Kanbara-Sempai? Will I gain your strength?"

Grottomon smirked happily.

"Of course ya will! That's the joy of being a Chosen of the Ancients! If, and when, you do accept, my soul will become one with yours, and I will be able to talk to you in your mind. Kinda like telepathy."

Ken's face lit up as he imagined fighting alongside the Powerpuff Girls Z, beating bad guys to a pulp as they retrieved Miyako's boyfriend.

"Sugoi!!" He said, then suddenly thinking about something else.

"Um, Grottomon-San, are there any long term side effects? picking up speech patterns, or eating habits for example?"

Grottomon actually laughed, and it was a good and hearty one.

"No, no. If anything, I'm going to be the one who acquires speaking habits!"

Ken sat back down, and he was quiet for a bit thinking of his next question, whichhit him like a hammer.

"Oh! Beast form! What's your Beast form look like?"

Grottomon smirked, or smiled, it was hard to tell.

"That, I will show you in your first battle if you use my powers."

Ken smiled and held out his hand on instinct.

"DEAL! I'd love to use your help to get my friend back, and fight alongside my friends. Grottomon-San, I accept your offer."

Then he opened his eyes and had an anime sweat drop on his head.

"I'd like to shake your hand but..."

"All ya had to do is ask. Being sealed in the D-Scanner grants me an ability to temporarily manifest a corporeal form, though its more like a ghost than an actual body." He said, proceeding to materialize on the chair next to Ken. Though he remained semi-Transparent, as he grabbed Ken's hand, the scientist's child felt a firm grip, and an influx of raw primordeal power. What really made him happy was that Grottomon was the same height as he was.

"From this day, until you so choose to relinquish them, my powers are yours, Kitazawa Ken. I, Grottomon, shall become a faithful friend, and worthy ally."

-----

Just outside the Lab window, a tall cloaked figure melded back into the shadows as he spoke with a tone that sounded a bit....medieval.

"So at last we Ten art together once more. I doth wish the Blessing of the Sovereigns upon Grottomon's Chosen Host. 'May Ye always be strong, and never be ye predictable. May His Majesty Baihumon watcheth over ye throughout this conflict which doth approach with swiftness of haste.' Sovereigns be with ye, Young Friend. Ye shall needeth it."

Ominous Chapter, ain't it? Who might the cloaked figure be? What is happening between the clashing forces in Kansas, and what will the girls think once they find out that Ken is now one of the Legendary Warriors?

Ken: Miyako-Shan, Kaoru-Chan, Momoko-San! Guess what!

PPGZ: NO WAY!!

Shizune: *trying not to puke* Is that....what I think...it is....?

Hiiragi: *whispers* No. No it can't be....Lord Sakaki....he...*normal voice* He was....he can't be...*Top of lungs* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!

Matsu: Don't leave me out of all the fun, Hiiragi! *charges*

Hiyori: *cold, unfeeling voice* Don't you dare lay a finger on a single strand of Oshio-Sama's hair, or you will end up as my blade's first meal in a good long while.

????: Hiyori. Stand down. These fools are not worth killing. *glares at Matsu and Hiiragi, paralyzing them* Let's go. I have an announcement to make.

Miyako: What...what is that form, Alia-Chan?

Alia: This is my Digivolved state. I am now a GinRyumon. I was holding back during training,but this demands that I use full force.

Ericks: I agree. SLIDE EVOLUTION!!

Morpheus: By the Nine....That can't be him....

Kaoru: *grabs arm* Minamino-Sempai-Kun! Train me! I want to get stronger!

Kenji: I already tutor you in advanced Jeet-Kun-Do. What more could I possibly teach you?

Next time: Deja Vu on Earth! Yet ANOTHER Demonic Tournament!

See ya then!

Miyako: I will save my Takuya-Kun. No matter what...

=====

Ni-San = Big Brother

Aishteru = I love you

Ne-Chan = Big Sister. However, as Jason thinks of Alice as a more motherly figure, he calls her Ne-Mama.

Shabon = Bubble

Shinde = Die. It literally means die.

Kono Yaro = slang, translates to 'You Bastard' or 'You Bitch' depending on the person its directed at

Kyousetsu = Fox Leaf Arrowhead. Renamon's signature move.

Gokyaku = Great Fireball. Guilmon's signature move. Also a jutsu in 'Naruto'

Ba-run Kacha = Balloon Catcher. a detainment-type move Miyako uses while in Rolling Bubbles form. Good for carrying things.

Strike Laser Claw = I lengthened the name of Ericks' move to fit the description it has on the Digimon Wiki. Surprising that it matches the first attack known by the Zoid Liger-Zero, isn't it?

Oni = Here, it means Ogre. Grottomon is designated as an 'Ogre Digimon'.

Sugoi = Cool, Awesome. Any similar word. Take your pick


	6. Deja Vu on Earth!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yugioh, Yu yu Hakusho, Digimon, or PPGZ.I also do not own the combined world from 'YuYugiDigiMoon' Taht belongs to Kanius. Thanks to Kanius for letting me use his storyline as a base for my story. Also, thanks to Kanius for Sailor Sedna, Cammy, and Morpheus. Thanks to Wolfbane for Vega Hunter. Thanks to CyberConnect2 for the .hack//G.U. characters. Although I changed their players' identities a bit.

Takuya Shimabara and Hiyori Torakuro are my own characters, as are the two Digimon Alia and Ericks. Alia is a Ryudamon who, unbeknownst to anyone, including herself, is a member of the Clan's royal family. Ericks is a Commandramon who is next in line for his clan's throne, and he is a good this chapter, we will see some of Alia and Ericks' true potential as fighters, and more is revealed about Takuya's past. And it will be revealed by another of my created characters, Kenji Minamino, brother of Shuichi Minamino's true persona Kurama and fiance to Botan.

One quick note about Hiyori. I have modeled her slightly after Sarugaki Hiyori from Tite Kubo's 'BLEACH'.

We will also see some more of the villainous force behind Sakaki's death, Takuya's corruption, and we might even meet an old friend. Now, without further ado, Chapter Six of the story.

-----

**_Demashita! Powerpuff Girls ZX: Twin Souls_**

**Deja Vu on Earth! Yet ANOTHER Demonic Tournament! The Horror Begins.**

-----

**Outside Sakaki's Lab, Kansas USA**

Things were at a sort of deadlock of fear. On one side, Matsu and Hiiragi, two of Sakaki's most loyal followers, were poised with weapons drawn, but Hiiragi was deathly pale, as if the effeminate blonde young man had seen a ghost. As he spoke, softly at first, Shizune looked like she was about to vomit.

"No....no, that can't....Lord Sakaki....he..."

Shizune turned away from the disembodied head and walked towards Alice, holding a hand to her mouth and looking even paler than Hiiragi.

"Kaede-Sama, I think I'm going to be sick....that's....that's really Sakaki's head.....isn't it....?" the blonde girl said, her voice soft enough to be mistook as a whisper. Before Alice could answer, though, Hiiragi suddenly drew his blade and pointed its gilded blade at the man who'd sent Sakaki's severed head into their midst.

"I can not allow you to leave here alive. Prepare for battle you bastard!! I shall avenge Lord Sakaki! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Hiiragi yelled, claiming the life of this intruder as his own.

Matsu drew his own sword and stood next to Hiiragi looking quite pissed. Matsu had followed Sakaki since he was very small, and as such, had looked up to Sakaki as a sort of elder brother.

"Don't even think about leaving me out of this fight, Hiiragi! I want to kill this bastard as much as you do!"

Hiyori, who was usually indifferent to anyone, suddenly stood between the corrupted form of her first love, and she looked very pissed. As she held her sword out in defiance, a white mask formed upon her head. She pulled it over her face, and it was revealed that it was much like a Japanese oni, or ogre demon, with a row of maroon diamonds just above the eye holes, In the center of the forehead of the mask was a single horn. As the young blonde spoke, her voice had a slight warble to it, as well as sounding a bit more sinister.

"Don't you ass-fucking dickheads lay a finger on Oshio-Sama! If you harm a single strand of his hair, I will make you into my blade's first meal in months!" Her voice was steely, cold, and unforgiving.

As both Matsu and Hiiragi scowled and prepared to charge the 12-year-old Hiyori, the man behind her spoke, and his voice was as cold and unfeeling as Ulquiorra, but as blood-lustful as Grimmjow. His voice held the same level of commanding power as Ghidorah, but it also held the same kind of gentleness that was in his original form.

"Stand down, Torakuro Hiyori. These humans are not worth killing. Their blood would be too easily spilt. Now come."

He walked past Matsu and Hiiragi, and then past Alice Jason and Shizune. Hiyori removed her mask and followed after him, sheathing her blade as she spoke.

"Oshio-Sama! Do you think it's right to leave them be after they threatened your life like that?"

Matsu felt insulted. He turned to face their backs and charged blindly.

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!!" he yelled.

Before he could even raise his blade, both he and Hiiragi were frozen in place by telekinetic binds, unable to move even enough to shift on the spot. Hiiragi interjected , asking what the hell had happened, and Hiyori's master turned to glare at them over his shoulder, peering through the opening in his wings.

"I have neither the time, nor the patience to deal with you two pathetic Humans here. All it would do is cause unnecessary bloodshed. If you want to slay me so badly, pay attention to the television in three hours." He said. Then his gaze focused back in front of him. "Come, Hiyori. I have an announcement to make to the denizens of Earth. After that, you are to attend dinner with me."

"Hai, Oshio-Sama." Hiyori said, blushing slightly, as she thought that this was his way of asking her out.

-----

**Local TV station, Wichita Kansas, USA, two hours later**

As a local TV station in the capitol of Kansas was airing the evening news, two figures walked onto the set and stood between the anchor and co-anchor, who both froze with fear. The man stood at the height of an astounding seven and a half feet, but he had the build of a true fighter, as his muscles were perfectly toned. Upon his back were two large sets of wings that were not unlike those of a raven. There was a single katana upon his back, and hanging from his left shoulder, much like Yachiru from 'Bleach', was a blonde girl with a 9-yearold's stature. Her hair was tied off into two pigtails on either side of her head, and she seemed completely content with her location. The main anchor, an older woman with short salt-and-pepper hair was the first to recover and speak.

"Who...who are you? This area is off limits to the public.." she said, visibly shaking with fear as she spoke.

The blonde girl simply frowned as the taller man spoke.

"I will be taking control of this station, in order to broadcast a message to the entire planet. Humans, leave now, or face extreme pain and suffering."

The anchors fled quickly, but the cameraman, a young boy by the name of Jacob, did not flee, even though everyone else had, and the blonde girl leaped down from the tall guy's shoulder, and when she spoke, Jake recognized it as Japanese.

"I'm sorry, miss, I can't understand Japanese. But I'm guessing you threatened me to make me leave, am I correct?" Jake said, looking to the big guy for his answer.

"You are correct." he said, reaching for the katana, more as a visual threat than an actual intention to kill. "Leave, or perish."

Jake stood his ground, lifting his shirt to reveal the Colt .44 semi-auto in a hip holster.

"I'm quite prepared to fight to save my life, but first let me say this, Sir. If you want to broadcast your message to the whole planet, and not just the WKJT viewing area, you'll need someone who can hack the tower, and to man the camera. I can do that for you, but on one condition."

The big guy looked at his female companion, and spoke something in Japanese real quick, mentioning her name, Hiyori. Then he turned back to Jake as Hiyori hopped back onto her master's shoulder.

"I'm listening, Human. Speak."

"First, please call me by name, Sir. It's Jake." he said, covering his gun. "And as for my condition, well, I'll help you, but only if you allow me to become one of your henchmen."

"Now why would I want to do that?" the big man said. "You may address me as Shadow for now."

"Allow me to elaborate, Shadow, Sir." Jake said, and the live feed had been cut from the station as the power went down temporarily throughout town due to the thunderstorm. "I have always been a hacker, and although my specialty lies in hacking video games, such as 'The WORLD' and various handheld games, I can also hack into the TV station's mainframe untraced. I am also a marital artist, and I can defeat my Sensei many times over. I just want a chance to put my skills to use for someone who can truly appreciate them."

Hiyori looked at her master, whispered something in his ear, then blushed crimson as Shadow lifted her from his shoulder, one hand under her arm, the other between her legs, and set her on the floor gently. She then left the room, not once looking at Jake. Shadow looked at the fire-haired American standing fearlessly before him.

"I see you can stand before me without fear. That's good. As to your request, Jake, I shall grant it. Henchmen are always more fun when they have willingly joined. As of now, you work for me, Jake. I shall give you a name befitting you when I make my announcement."

Jake bowed with respect, then poised a question.

"Just out of curiosity, Shadow, Sir, how do you polan on sending your message? Most nations won't understand the language."

Shadow set a small device that resembled a commlink from 'Star Trek: Next Generation' on the desk and smiled.

"This device is a little trinket I created a couple days ago. It will allow my words to be understood no matter what language the person hearing it speaks." He glanced at the clock, then smiled. "I plan to synchronize my message with a certain middle-school class in Japan. Have the studio ready by the end of the hour. I will send my message then."

"Yes, Sir!" Jake said.

------

**Gold Academy Middle School, Tokyo Japan, one hour later, 9:30 AM Local Time**

The only person who was not in class at the moment was Kaoru Matsubara. Class was a free study period due to the class Sensei being ill, and she had left without saying where she was going. The only person who had an idea of where she might be was a young dark-haired girl with red highlights in her hair that were natural. She gazed out the window as she tried to think of a reason to believe her elder brother, though adopted, was still alive after having been kidnapped from a hospital's intensive care unit in America just three months ago. Cammy Sakura Hino placed her head in her arms and cried silently. The class knew she was extremely close to her brother, almost as close to him as Gotokuji Miyako. And speaking of Miyako, the blonde placed her hand on Cammy's shoulder and spoke gently as Cammy wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Cammy-Chan, can you tell me where Kaoru-San is? I need to speak to her." Miyako asked.

"She told me that she um," Cammy started, blushing slightly at Miyako's touch. "She told me that she was going to the restroom to fix her hair. I'm worried, since she has never once cared about her hair."

"Arigatou, Cammy-Chan. I'll go find her, kay? If the next Sensei gets here before I get back, let her know that I went to find Kaoru-San."

Miyako left the room quickly and headed for the girls' restroom. When she entered, she knew Kaoru was there, but not because of sight. Miyako quickly placed the 'out of order' sign on the outside of the door and locked it. Then she spoke gently.

"Kaoru-San? Are you here?"

"Mi-Miyako-San? That you?" Kaoru's voice sounded a bit heated, but not angered. She poked her head out of the stall she was in, her face red as a beet, beads of sweat on her forehead. "Ya picked a bad time to wanna see me, ya know."

Miyako tried to ignore the scent that was hitting her nose. It wasn't bad, but she knew it from the winter previous, when she'd invited Kaoru for a sleepover.

"Kaoru-San...are you...you know...?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"Um...yeah." Kaoru nodded. She'd been masturbating, and at the moment, she still had her own fingers inside herself.

Miyako's face turned redder than Kaoru's as she whispered her next question, which carried to Kaoru's ears due to how empty the restroom was.

"Can...can I um....j-join...you...?"

Kaoru blushed crimson. She had had a crush on Takuya, just as Miyako had, but what the raven haired girl had kept hidden was that she also had some slight feelings for Miyako. She stepped out of the stall naked, covering her body with just her shirt.

"If you want to...I suppose you could. But on one condition, Miyako-San. When we get Takuya-Kun back, we both make out with him."

Miyako wanted to keep Takuya to herself, but she knew that would be selfish. Takuya himself had once said that he thought a three-way between himself, Miyako, and Kaoru was a 'hot idea'.

"Alright, but I get him first. We've pledged our virginity to eachother, and I want to keep that promise."

"Deal." Kaoru said.

The raven haired fighter lowered her shirt, exposing her toned body. Her small breasts bounced slightly as she did, and Miyako saw the tiger tattoo on Kaoru's thigh.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo, Kaoru-San." Miyako said, wanting to trace it's tail with a finger, since the tail curled its way towards Kaoru's womanhood before it curved away.

"Only Takuya-Kun knew I had it. I asked him to do it." Kaoru said, smiling slightly.

Miyako giggled, then began to untuck her shirt from the skirt she wore. Kaoru wondered why she did this, and the blonde responded with an awkward smile.

"Well, if you're naked, doesn't it make sense that since I'm joining you that I should be naked as well?"

She removed her shirt and her sky blue bra, revealing her soft breasts. She had a temporary tattoo of a rose on her left breast, and as she pulled down her skirt, Kaoru forced herself to wait. When Miyako stood once more, this time to remove her white panties, but Kaoru wrapped her arms around Miyako, sliding a hand down the blonde's panties and rubbing a finger against Miyako's womanhood, making her utter a soft squeak. Miyako turned her head to say something to Kaoru, but was met with a passionate kiss from the girl who'd fallen in love with Miyako and Takuya. As Kaoru kissed her, Miyako began to feel curious, and taking advantage of a quick breath in the kiss, placed her tongue against Kaoru's lips, pleading for entrance. Kaoru was more than willing to allow it, and the two girls soon found themselves in a war, with their mouths as the battlefield. Kaoru was losing the tongue war, so as a 'punishment' of sorts, she slid the finger that had been rubbing Miyako's womanhood into her

This made Miyako moan in pleasure. Even with her boyfriend, he had never once placed his fingers inside her, so this was a new sensation for the felt herself getting wet, and Kaoru whispered into her ear.

"Miyako-San...so wet from that simple touch? Did Takuya-Kun never touch you here like this?" Kaoru asked, gently sliding her finger in and out of Miyako's virgin womanhood.

When Miyako only shook her head, Kaoru kissed the blonde, once again warring for control, which this time, she won. Kaoru slid her hand out of Miyako's panties and began to slide them down. When Miyako's pussy was exposed, the blonde turned redder, if it was possible. Kaoru's eyes sparkled as she saw the naked pussy, and when she spoke, it was with amazement.

"Miyako-Chan, your boobs are bigger than mine, but you don't have any hair down here. Do you shave it?"

"N-no...my hair grows really slow down there, and Takuya-Kun was the one who shaved it..." Miyako looked away from Kaoru, but when the stronger girl released Miyako, the blonde had to look.

Kaoru had moved to be in front of Miyako, and she was on her knees. She placed her hands on Miyako's waist as she leaned closer. Miyako tensed slightly, but she let out a moan as Kaoru's tongue brushed against her privates, tasting what not even Takuya had.

"Haanh! Ka-Kaoru-San....HAAAANNH!!" Miyako said, moaning loudly as Kaoru slid her tongue into Miyako's pussy, relishing in the sweet juices flowing from Miyako's womanhood.

Kaoru laid Miyako back onto the warm rug that was by the heater and put a finger in Miyako's pussy again, this time also taking one of the shy girl's breasts into her mouth, teasing with the nipple. Then Kaoru went back to Miyako's womanhood, licking her pussy until the bnlonde was almost screaming into her own hands. Kaoru licked Miyako's clit with the tip of her tongue, and Miyako couldn't hold it back any more.

"Ka-Kaoru-San...I'm gonna come...if you do that..." She pleaded.

Kaoru giggled.

"You're so modest I want you to come. I want to taste those beautiful juices from within you, and I want you to taste mine." Kaoru said, giving Miyako's lips a quick kiss.

Before Kaoru went back to her teasing Miyako, she turned herself around, allowing Miyako to taste her raven-haired partner for the first time. To Miyako, it was almost as sweet as cherries, but as strong and bitter as dark chocolate. This was so pleasing to her, that Miyako found she couldn't get enough, and as she placed her tongue into Kaoru's pussy, she fellt her friend's tongue go into her own pussy. not ten seconds later, they both reached their climax, coming into each other's mouths. They both loved the taste, and they tried to take as much of it as they could.

A minute later, they were laying side by side, kissing passionately as the school's PA awoke them from their sensual trance.

'Attention all students and faculty! Head for the gymnasium immediately! I repeat! All students and faculty, head to the gymnasium immediately!'

The two girls looked at their naked bodies and blushed slightly.

"Kaoru-San...did you and I just make love to each other?" Miyako asked.

She seemed very embarrassed, but Kaoru smiled and merely kissed Miyako's lips.

"Yeah, and it was wonderful. Wanna do it again sometime?"

Miyako giggled and nodded. "Yeah. but let's do it at my house. I'm sure I could convince Ba-Chan to let me have the place to myself for a couple nights."

-----

**Gold Academy Gymnasium, five minutes later**

As Miyako and Kaoru got seated in the bleachers, Momoko looked at them funny, as did Cammy.

"Where were you two?" Momoko asked. "And why is your hair all messed up?"

"I think it's best if we didn't know, Momoko-Chan." Cammy said. Behind Momoko's back, though, Cammy winked at the two new lovers. "I'm pretty sure they have their reasons for keeping it secret, right?"

Before anyone could respond, the Headmaster spoke, his very Sephiroth-like voice booming loud enough to be heard without a microphone.

"Everyone is present. Good. Listen, and listen well people! There is a global-scale announcement that is being broadcast from America by a fellow calling himself Nightshade. Pay attention, since this is live."

He turned on the enormous 144-inch plasma-screen TV that was used for the school's games and everyone saw two people. One was a young blonde girl about Miyako's age, but appearing younger. She was wearing a red jogging outfit with the jacket open. On the left chest was the kanji 'Saru', and her hair was pulled into pigtails with red hair ties. Unlike Miyako, though, this girl's pigtails were wild and untamed. She had a fang poking out of the left side of her mouth, and there was a katana strapped to her back. On her feet were traditional samurai sandals. Her eyes held a fighter's look to them, and if you looked closer, there was an affection in them for her master that Miyako and Kaoru knew all too well.

Standing next to her, or rather, towering over her, was a giant of a man. He stood at about seven and a half feet, and he wore a very simple shihakushou/haori combo that was white with black trim. His hair was spiked up and back. It was blacker than night, and there was a single silver stripe down the right side. Upon his back were a pair of katanas, and an elaborate belt was around his waist. The buckle of this belt was a skull that looked like it was on fire. His eyes were crimson and had a slight glow to them. When he spoke, his voice carried such power that Cammy trembled in fear.

-----

_**"Peoples of the Earth. Listen and listen well. From this day forth, your lives are forfeit. I rule this pathetic dust ball. If you don't like it, that's your problem. However, I will host a Tournament for those who would dare to oppose Tenets, or rules for those who don't know the word, are simple. Tenet One, You have one year to prepare yourselves for the Tournament. Tenet Two, There are to be two fighters in the ring at a time. Tenet Three, I will place my personal fighters in the Tournament as your opponents. Tenet Four, Once the elimination rounds are complete, the REAL Fight shall begin."**_

He paused to take a breath and to turn the page on his little agenda Then he looked at the camera once more.

_**"Those fighters who advance to the Final Fifteen shall bear the honor of facing my best fighters in the second half of the tournament. I wil encourage any Exhibition matches that are requested. There will be two portions to the tournament. First, there is the classic brawl-fest where combatants will fight till one is either unconscious or dead. The second portion, occurring simultaneously, is a card dueling segment. I have gathered some of the best villains from the universe to partake in this Tournament. I will make the Arena upon a platform island in the Pacific Ocean, the coordinates of which I will give out during the registration."**_

He looked to his female companion and walked off screen after nodding once. The girl, Hiyori, spoke sternly, and it was clear she was his right hand girl.

_**"All right you dickheads and pussies, listen up! Registration begins in two months. There will be a registration booth in London, Tokyo, Washington D.C., Seoul, Rome, Cairo, Rio, Los Angeles, Amsterdam, and Hong Kong. This Tourney ain't gonna be a cake-walk, so get your asses prepared!"**_

-----

As the live feed cut out, two fox demon brothers looked at one another with worry. The brother with silver hair tensed slightly as his tail twitched nervously.

"This does not bode well, Kurama. I fear for Botan's safety." he said, facing his ruby-haired brother.

"Kenji, my elder brother, you worry too much about her. This was only a message. Besides, we have a year to prepare." Kurama said.

His brother, Kenji, had married Botan a month earlier, and he had every right to worry about the blue-haired reaper. She carried Kenji's child within her womb.

"I suppose you're right, Shuichi. I'm going to go to Hino-San's home to speak with her. Perhaps either she or Houou-Sama can ease my soul." With that, he left the gymnasium.

-----

**Hikawa Shrine, just after Nightshade's message to the world**

Rei Hino held close to the short, raven-haired youth who lay beside her. They had both been astounded by Nightshade's appearance, but even more astounding was the fact that the Miko had recognized the boy instantly as her adopted brother, but corrupted to the point of him being unrecognizable to any but those who loved him. She faced the topless boy next to her in bed and she looked worried.

"Hiei-Kun, that....that was..."

"I know." Hiei said. "Your younger brother. He's been corrupted, and his energy is beyond that of an S-Class. I would not doubt for a moment that he could have taken on Raizen in his prime."

Rei stood, holding the sheet to her as she did in order to hide the fact that she was naked, and she stood by the window. She began to cry silently, but only because she had not been able to find him until now.

-----

**Gold Academy gymnasium**

Miyako and Cammy had their eyes glued to the TV even after it was turned off. Tears were threatening Cammy's eyes, but were pouring like small rivers from Miyako's eyes. The two girls felt an arm around their shoulders, and when they looked up, they saw their alchemy Sensei holding them. It was at this point where the two girls began crying openly, and they were the only ones to be crying.

"Minamino-Sensei!" Cammy said, tears pouring down her face. "Th-that was Ni-Sama!!"

Miyako said nothing. She only buried her face into Kurama's hair, crying her heart out. Kaoru had also known who it was on the screen calling himself 'Nightshade', but she was too angry to cry openly, even though tears were flowing down her cheeks as well.

"This...this ain't right.....Shimabara-Sempai...why woulkd you...?" she muttered.

-----

**Spirit World, Koenma's Office**

Botan stood with her hand over her mouth. She'd recognized both Hiyori and Takuya, and apparently, so had Koenma.

"Botan, this is bad! Find Yusuke and the others and get them to Genkai's place immediately! Jorge, I want you to watch the place while I go find the Senshi. I don't care what Father would say about this, we need their help!"

The grey ogre nodded as he knew the severity of the situation. It was grave indeed if Koenma was going to ignore his Fater, Enma ,completely

"Understood Sir!"

As Koenma and Botan left, the reaper felt a flare of reishi in her belly. She paused in mid flight, about a mile above Mount Fuji and helda hand to her stomach.

"What's wrong, Botan? Did you go so fast you made yourself airsick?" Koenma asked. When Botan shook her head, it perked his interest.

"No, sir. It's just that...Kenji-Kun and I...." her face turned red making a slight pink tint appear in her hair.

Koenma nodded, knowing that Botan had married the Silver Fox of Midoriyama, and he guessed that she'd just felt the life within her for the first time.

"I the more reason for us to get to the others. You have some good news for your husband now, don't you?"

-----

**Gotokuji Residence, backyard, 2 hours later**

Miyako sat in a corner of the backyard crying silently as Alia and Ericks sparred. They had not noticed her enter, nor had they seen the announcement on TV. When they saw Miyako in tears, they stopped their training and went to her side. Alia curled up next to her and rested her head in Miyako's lap as Ericks rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Miyako? What's wrong?" Ericks said.

"Why the tears, Miyako-Sama?" Alia asked.

Miyako couldn't contain herself any longer, and she broke down completely. Alia and Ericks looked at one another, and nodded.

"I'll go find Ba-Chan. Alia-Chan, you stay with Lady Miyako. Comfort her if you can." Ericks said, then he took off with a nod from his girlfriend.

-----

**Hikawa Shrine, same time**

Hiei looked pretty pissed at the fact that a boy as innocent and broken as Takuya had been corrupted so thoroughly. However, he sensed one thing more that made him very proud. He was sure that Rei, or at least Houou, would've noticed, but he sensed a small reiatsu that was quickly rising. It came from Rei's direction, but Hiei refused to let himself smile.

"How ironic." he whispered.

Rei sat in front of the fires, praying for guidance. She was about to give up when Houou spoke to her through the fire.

'Rei. Rei, listen to me. You must take extra caution if you are to fight!"

"Houou-Sama?" Rei said, obviously confused. She started to ask what was wrong, but she instantly silenced herself as she felt a life force growing stronger within her very being. "Oh my god....Houou, am I...?"

A firey image of a phoenix rose from the flames and took the form of a woman with wings of flames and golden red hair.

'Yes, Rei. That life force you felt is coming from within your own womb. I sense that the child born to you and the fire demon Hiei will be extremely important in the future.'

Rei stood up, breaking the contact with Houou rather abruptly. Her face wa beet red, and she semi-consciously placed a hand on her belly.

"I...I'm going to be a mother...wait till Cammy finds out." Rei whispered, then she remembered that Chibi-Usa was there, playing with Cammy in the back. She quickly went to the two girls and got their attention.

"Sister?" Cammy asked, the marks of tears still on her face. "What's up?"

"Chibi-Usa, did any of the other Senshi have any children? In your home time, I mean." The fiery miko asked quickly.

Chibi-Usa scratched her head for a second, thinking, then she smiled. She gave a thumbs-up to Rei and replied happily.

"Yep! To of 'em did! Lady Mercury had twins, and Lady Mars had one child. Why'd ya wanna know?" she asked.

Rei smiled as her hand unconsciously moved to her belly.

"Well, I was just curious. Could you tell me a bit more about them?"

"Lady Mercury's twins are still infants in my time, but Lady Mars' kid is....well, I think he's cute. He likes me alot, and sometimes he and I pretend to be the Moon Kingdom's King and Queen." Chibi-Usa said, blushing quite red at mention of this boy.

Rei took notice of this.

"Are you in love with him, Chibi-Usa? What's his name?" Rei asked, wanting more information about the child she carried.

"Mama might be upset if I told you, but I guess it's worth it. His name is..."

-----

Morpheus was in awe at the TV, and the silver fox-demon at his side was about equally disturbed.

"By the Nine!" Morpheus said, the surprise evident on his Rajita features. "That couldn't be that innocent boy!"

Kaoru came up to them and grabbed Kenji's arm.

"Minamino-Sempai-Kun! Please! Train me so I can bring Takuya-Kun back to his senses!"

Kenji looked down at the raven haired girl and smiled. He knew of her crush on Takuya, so he simply agreed.

"But what more can I teach you? I already tutor you in Jeet-Kun-Do." He said, and Kaoru simply smirked.

"You could teach me how to use Spiritual Energy like you and Urameshi-San do, that's what!"

-----

Alia and Ericks sat back as Miyako's grandma comforted her. She hated seeing tears in Miyako's eyes.

"Miyako-San. cheer up. We can still save him. Look, your Digimon friends want to show you something."

Miyako looked up and saw a data stream form around the two digimon. She watched with interest as this was the first time she had seen a Digimon digivolve.

**_"Alia, Slide Evolution!"_**

**_"Ericks, Slide Evolution!"_**

When the data streams cleared, the two Digimon standing before them were still Alia and Ericks, but their forms were different. Alia was now a slender land dragon with samurai armor, and Ericks looked like a navy seal, but more reptilian than humanoid.

"Wow! What are those forms?" Miyako asked, and her tears had stopped temporarily.

Alia was first to speak.

"This is our second stage, Miyako-San. Our full power is required to save him, and we're not even there yet. My form is now GinRyudamon."

"I am now a Sealsdramon. Faster, stronger, more tactical than before, but I am still the same Ericks that you know." Ericks said. He had a trident, but it was fastened to his back. "These current forms are perfect for training ya until you can fight with more power and accuracy than you had before."

-----

Hidden in the shadows of the Kitazawa Laboratory, three figures with similar outfits hovered.

"Did you hear that guy, Brothers? He sounds like he could be the morale boost we need to kill those annoying girls." the leader, a redhead with a turned-back cap, said.

The blonde on his right nodded.

"You're right, Ni-San."

The raven haired boy spoke, and the three of them agreed to his suggestion.

"Why don't we pay this 'Nightshade' a visit. He might make us stronger than those damn girls."

With that, the three of them flew off, leaving behind a short burst of dark red, dark blue, and dark green energy.

What is the name of Rei's child? How many more forms are Alia and Ericks capable of? And most importantly, what of Takuya? He has been totally corrupted, yet he's still showing signs of good. What gives?

Alia: Ericks, let's take this guy down!

Ericks: Right behind ya, Alia!

Alia and Ericks: Slide Evolution to Ultimate!

Nightshade: Why do you want to become my henchmen? You three have zero wins under your belt.

Brick: We were hoping working for you would change that.

Boomer: I want revenge for losing to those brats constantly!

Butch: I just want to watch those three girls squirm in pain

Hiyori: Ya gotta prove ya got what it takes first! If ya ain't chicken-hearted dickheads, that is!

Cammy: Chibi-Usa-Chan! Stop holding us in suspense! What's his name?

Chibi-Usa: Well, it's.....

Hiei: Perfect name for a child of mine.

Kenji: Botan! Are you sure about this?

Botan: Positive, honey.

Kaoru: I'm ready! Tell me how do do it, Minamino-Sempai-Kun!

Miyako: I will not give up! EVER!

Alia: I'm right with ya, Lady Miyako!

Miyako and Alia: _**EXECUTE! SOUL RESONANCE FUSION!!**_

Takuya Kanbara: Next time on 'Twin Souls'

_**Soul Resonance Fusion! Miyako's Ascendance!**_

Don't miss it!

????: Now. You will pay for hurting my friends.


	7. Soul Resonance Fusion!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yugioh, Digimon, Sailor Moon, PPGZ, or .hack//G.U., although I wish I did. All characters are property of their respective creators. Thanks to Kanius for letting me use the YuYugiDigiMoon universe, Cammy Sakura HIno, Sailor Sedna, and various other characters from his story, like the Rajita Morpheus. Thanks to Wolfbane for allowing me usage of Vega Hunter.

-----

Well, Chapter 7 is finally underway. I've got a few surprises in this chapter for you. I'll tell you know that you'll be glad you were sitting down while you read this chapter. The story even has a new opening theme song. Up till now it's been 'Touch Me!' from PPGZ, but I recently started watching 'Soul Eater' online, and the first opening, 'Resonance', had a very addicting appeal to it. So from this chapter, which is the start of the first major arc, the 'Soul Resonance Arc', until the prelims for Nightshade's tournament, the intro will be 'Resonance'.

I noticed a typo in one of the names from the last chapter. When Alia and Ericks slide-evolved to their second stages, I misspelled Alia's second form. The true name is GinRyumon, and not GinRyudamon

Should I? Hmmm.....yeah, I will. I'll let you know part of two of the surprises. In this chapter, Chibi-Usa is not the only fighter from the future, and Nightshade just isn't himself anymore. Want more details? Yeah, you do. You know it, I know it, the characters know it. But you'll just to read on to find out. He he he...Now, without further ado, I give you loyal readers the next mind-bending installment of this story.

-----

Play Intro Music 'Resonance'

-----

Demashita! Powerpuff Girls ZX: Twin Souls

Stronger than Athenamon?! Soul Resonance Fusion! Miyako's Ascendance!

-----

Hikawa Shrine, two hours five minutes after Nightshade's global message

Rei looked down at Chibi-Usa and spoke with anticipation.

"Well, spit it out already, girl! What's his name?" the Miko said.

Before Chibi-Usa could answer, a distortion appeared in the very air ten feet from them, and when it cleared away it left a hole that was roughly the size of a Siberian tiger. It was jet black around the edges, with a faint silvery-blue aura in the center. Out from this spatial anomaly stepped a young boy about the same age as Chibi-Usa. He was dressed in feudal era garbs, something which the Miko noted instantly, since Cammy had begun watching 'Inuyasha' on TV. He looked like an older version of the character Shippo, but more human. His eyes were the same bright green of the anime fox demon, but his hair was wild and red as fire. His outfit was identical to the demon slayers that Sango hailed from. It was jet black with magma-colored trim. At his sides rested two katanas, one on either side of his waist, which appeared to be sheathed in nothing but ofuda seals. Emblazoned upon his back was the very same crest that was upon Culumon's forehead, and his face was hidden by a Kakashi-style mask. Most shocking of all was that in one hand, he held what appeared to be Setsuna's Garnet Keyblade, but miniaturized to be the size of an actual key, and in his other hand he held what appeared to be a trident.

Following at his side was a creature about the same size as Culumon. It resembled the Pokemon Vulpix, right down to the six tails spreading from its backside. The primary difference was that this creature was a golden yellow, identical to Renamon, and its eyes were shut with a jagged scar slicing across the poor thing's face, from eye to eye, much like Shisui the Blind Sword from 'Rurouni Kenshin'. It spoke with a human's voice, but at the same pitch as Chakkumon

"Shisho, do you think it was wise to steal Pluto-Sama's Garnet Keyblade and Neo-Neptune-Sama's Marianas Trident? I mean, I know you have good reason, but was it worth it?" the creature said.

The boy looked down at it and spoke gently, with the exact same kindness that Mamoru's brother, Domon, had. It also carried the same force of will that was in Hiei's voice.

"Yes, Apollo. Home has gone to hell and back, and I want to fix that. After Father lost his life fighting to protect Queen Serenity and King Endymion, and after Mother was ravished and murdered before my eyes, I find it absolutely worth stealing the two most powerful artifacts from home and coming back to when the whole series of events began. Besides, Usa-HIme-Chan is here in this time, so it helps me in that regard as well."

Chibi-Usa let out a soft squeak that alerted the two characters who'd come from the future, as evident by the boy's usage of Usagi and Mamoru's titles in Chibi-Usa's home time, to her close proximity. When they saw her, and Rei, Apollo quickly bounded over to Chibi-Usa and snuggled against her while the boy dropped to his knees and placed his forehead upon the floor.

"Usa-Hime-Chan! I didn't realize you would be so close to our exit point. How I have longed to see you again." the boy said, then he looked up at Rei.

She bowed politely in greeting, but instead of bowing in return, the boy simply wrapped his arms around the Miko and let tears fall that he'd obviously kept held back for too long. The words out of his mouth made Rei turn as red as the bow on her Senshi attire.

"MOTHER!! I missed you so much, Mother!"

Rei was speechless, but she felt that this boy had the exact same Spiritual Energy signature that she'd felt earlier that morning emanating from her womb. She simply wrapped her arms around the boy and spoke softly, as if she'd used the very tone for years on end.

"It's all right, sweety. I'm here."

Chibi-Usa stood speechless as she saw the two hugging. In her mind, a million things flew in circles, but as she started to speak, Apollo shook his head.

"Give them about five minutes, Chibi-Hime."

Chibi-Usa simply whispered the boy's name. She whispered so softly, Apollo would've had to strain to hear it.

"Kiriranshiro-Kun..."

-----

Uncharted island in mid-Pacific, throne room of large tower

Nightshade smiled as he watched Hiyori sparring with his first recruits to his cause. The island inhabitants had evaded the prying eyes of the world for centuries, and as such, their own technology was to be considered primitive, but they had utilized it in such unique ways that Hiyori was actually learning from them, rather than the other way around. When he saw that Hiyori was pushed to the edge of pulling out her secret techniques, Nightshade stopped the session.

"Enough. Lower your weapons, all of you. I have seen plenty, and I am very pleased." he said.

Hiyori took her leave so she could go get cleaned up. As the island natives knelt before Nightshade, he stood. When he had arrived on the island, the natives had instantly accepted him as their lord and master. They knew power when they saw it. Now, though, Nightshade had learned the name by which they had referred to themselves and had thought it ironic, since the entire clan spoke Japanese and most of the fighters were teenage girls. Their name for themselves was 'Tsuyuyaka Kagemusha', which means 'Beautiful Shadow Warriors'. Nightshade spoke to them in the same stern-yet-somehow-kind manner as when he'd first arrived on the island.

"Hear me, Tsuyuyaka Kagemusha. There are two life forms that quickly approach us. I want them brought to me unharmed. They will be essential for my plans. And though I say 'unharmed', I mean 'as close to unharmed as possible'."

The five girls and lone boy kneeling before him spoke in unison.

"Hai, Teishu-Ou-Sama!"

"Now, since the six of you were the first to pledge your loyalty, you shall be my highest ranking warriors, with only Hiyori ranking above you. Tell me your names so that I may call you at a later time if I need you." Nightshade said.

The lone boy was the first to speak. His long silver hair shone with the moonlight, and his emerald eyes seemed to glow as he gave his name.

"Teishu-Ou-Sama, I am Chronos. I am the eldest of us here, and the son of the Clan's former leader. I humbly offer my services to you until the day I perish."

"Chronos." Nightshade said. "I bestow on you the title of 'Warrior of Time'. Serve me well."

"Hai!" Chronos said, then he vanished to return to his post as he had been instructed.

Next to speak was a violet-haired female with pure white eyes. She was as blind as Kaname Tousen from 'BLEACH', and every bit as skilled with a blade. She was the one who drew first blood.

"Teishu-Ou-Sama, I am Sophia. Though I have no sight, I am by no means lesser than my kin." she said, and her voice was sweet to the ear.

"Sophia. You shall be my 'Warrior of Wisdom'. Fight well."

As Sophia waited, the next girl spoke. She had short mud-brown hair, and she was well toned. Her voice was firm, as were her hazel eyes.

"Teishu-Ou-Sama, I am Gaia. Sophia is my twin. I will gladly lay down my life for your cause."

At Gaia's short and to-the-point introduction, Nightshade had to smile. He placed his hand under her chin, making her look into his eyes, and in them he saw the strength that the Amazons of legend had, as well as an affection that could only be described as instant, complete, and perfect love.

"Gaia, you are strong, like the Earth itself. You shall fight with the title of 'Amazon'. Take your sister and go. I await your return with greeat anticipation."

"Hai!" the twins responded in synch, then left together.

This left only two girls left. One looked like she was in her late teens or early 20's. Her aqua blue hair shimmered like the sea in the moonlight, and her azure eyes were as beautiful as her voice was.

"Teishu-Ou-Sama, I am Delphis. I am honored to serve a man as great as you."

Nightshade simply gazed into her eyes for a moment, feeling like he'd left something behind, but what....

"Delphis. Such a pretty name. As calm as the ocean depths, and as serene as a dolphin. You shall be my 'Warrior of the Sea'. Make me proud."

Delphis blushed slightly at having her name be called pretty, but she bowed and took her leave, leaving the last girl alone with Nightshade as Hiyori re-entered the room. Behind her were the Rowdyruff Boys. Well, two of them anyway. Boomer was missing.

"Oshisho-Sama, I brought you those two boys." Hiyori said.

Nightshade looked at the two boys, each dressed in the primal colors of red and green. He raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Why should I let you two join my cause? You have not a single win to your name." he asked.

"We were hoping that training under you would increase our own strength to where we could annihilate those damn Powerpuffs!" Brick said. He readjusted his cap so his bangs that poked through weren't in his eyes.

Butch pounded a fist into his palm.

"I just wanna put those whores through as much pain as possible with out killing them. I want to see them squirm, beg for release. I want them to be BEGGING me for death!"

Hiyori looked at the two of them with distaste.

"You'll have to prove your worth first! If ya dickheads ain't chicken, find Chronos and train with him. He'll whip ya into shape in a fucking hurry."

"Where is the third member of your group? Was not your brother Boomer to be joining you?" Nightshade asked.

"That pansy-ass wussed out at the last moment, and he split about half-way here. If he doesn't want to get stronger, then let him rot." Butch said.

"Boomer has always been a weak link. Hell, a few years back, during that whole Rajita thing, he actually decided to fight alongside those bitches for once. If he wants to play with them again, then let 'll just kick his ass along with theirs." Brick said, then he bowed, forcing Butch do so as well, then the two of them left to find Chronos.

As the boys left, Hiyori sighed. She knew that Chronos would indeed whip the Rowdyruffs into shape, but she hadn't told them about his unique ability to age the materials of an opponent's weapons just by getting his blood on the weapon. Nightshade, however, simply turned to the girl that was left after the Rowdyruffs left and spoke gently.

"Tell me your name, Child." Nightshade said.

The remaining fighter was the only one who had not fought against Hiyori, and this was because she was only six years old. Her hair was only shoulder length, but the rose-pink of it had captivated Nightshade from the moment she'd entered the room. Her eyes were closed, and her head was down so her bangs hid them even if they were open. Her face was as red as her hair, and she was ashamed of herself, and she simply knelt down, placing her forehead on the ground before him. He noticed that she'd begun to shed tears, and he simply placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. Before he could speak, however, HIyori cut in.

"Oshisho-Sama, her name is Kosmos. She's the youngest physically, but she's actually the same age as Sakaki was when you killed him. She was born mute, and she hasn't even had the pleasure of learning how to write. She can read well enough, but she doesn't know how to transcribe her thoughts onto paper."

Nightshade looked at Kosmos with true pity and a love that he'd only shown before he'd been corrupted. For a second, but no longer, his hair flashed its true, pure silver, coloration. He stepped back from Kosmos and placed a hand upon his forehead,leaving his left eye visible. He had a look of physical pain, and when Kosmos looked up at him, a bright aura flashed around him. It was two-toned, being crimson on one side and the purest white on the other.

"Oshisho-Sama! What's wrong?!" Hiyori asked, and Kosmos had a look of mixed horror and confusion.

Suddenly, right before their eyes, Nightshade sprouted a set of pure white wings that looked identical to MagnaAngemon's wings, and a glowing white line split his body in the center. There was a bright flash of light and the sound of flesh being sliced by a blade. When the light cleared, Nightshade was no more. In his place stood two new beings.

On the left, in the girls' eyes was a young boy with pure white hair and silver eyes. His outfit resembled that of Lunar Blade, but it was pure white in coloration with the trimming being violet. Upon his back were pure white wings, the very same ones that had appeared just moments ago on Nightshade. Attached to a holster on his waist, but in back, were two short blades that resembled kodachi, but they had no sheathes. The blades simply seemed to hover, as if attached to the holster by a magnetic field that defied gravity

On their right stood a tall man whose hair was as red as blood, his eyes glowed with the same shade red as his hair, and he wore a sadistic grin, as if he gained pleasure from the slaughter of innocents. His armor was reminiscent of the Samurai of Japan's Feudal Era, but it was bright crimson with jet black trim. The sword at his side was as long as a muramasa of legends, and on his chest was the emblem of fire.

"What the hell just happened?!?!" Hiyori exclaimed.

Kosmos glanced at the red haired man and cringed. She knew he meant no good. But when she looked at the white haired boy, she felt a serene calm, as if he was an angel from heaven. The boy, however, looked like he had no knowledge of who he was, or where he was.

"Finally I am free!" The red-head said. "Free to execute my plan perfectly! But first....Time to rid myself of these nuisances!"

He drew his sword and raised it above his head. It began to glow crimson, and the white-haired boy teleported to infront of Hiyori and Kosmos, drawing his own weapons, ready to protect them with his life. As the blade came down, the three targets, Hiyori, Kosmos, and the angel-boy, were teleported to some new location that neither of the girls knew about. the angel-boy, however, felt a sense of familiarity. When he spoke, his voice was as pure as an angel's, but his words were cryptic.

"So that villain sent us to this plane. I feel a familiarity that I can't explain, but I don't know how to return home to our world."

Above there heads flew a flock of pink birds, lead by what appeared to be a phoenix. Hiyori recognized these birds immediately and was stunned.

"That dickhead sent us to the Digital World?!" Hiyori exclaimed.

Before anyone could react further, a voice boomed out from behind them, and it reverberated with power, and they felt it in their bones.

"Who dares intrude upon my world?"

When they turned around, the three of them found themselves face to face with the Digimon Sovereign of the west himself. Baihumon simply looked down at them and he gave a soft growl of warning. If they were of pure intent, he would not harm them, but if their hearts contained evil, he would imprison them first. Hiyori was too shocked to speak, as Baihumon was a huge shock to her. Kosmos simply fell backwards onto her butt, hiding her head in her hands. The nameless boy, though, simply stared Baihumon in the eyes. After a full minute, Baihumon lowered his guard, allowing the humans to take a breath.

"You do not seem evil, and yet, you seem like you have been sent here against your will. Explain yourselves." Baihumon said. Then he looked at Kosmos. "Do not worry, young one. I shall not bite."

-----

Hikawa Shrine, 7:30 PM

The boy from the future had spent all his tears, and now he had also recovered from the shock of seeing Cammy. The younger Hino girl looked at him, then at Chibi-Usa, who'd been silent the whole time.

"Don't keep us waiting, Chibi-Usa-Chan! What's his name?" Cammy asked.

Hiei was in the trees above them, gazing down at the boy, who he thought had looked and felt familiar. He wondered about the boy's name as well, but he seemed to know exactly what this boy was. Unbeknown to the group below him, he'd examined the boy with the Jigan eye and found that he carried a bio-signature that was like Hiei's own combined with Rei.

"Hurry up and tell us already." Hiei said.

Chibi-Usa's face was as pink as her hair was as she spoke.

"His...his title that Mama gave him was 'Orphen', but his name...his name is...is...Kiriranshiro-Kun." she said.

Hiei actually smiled for the first time in a while. He gave an approving look towards teh boy and spoke proudly.

"Kiriranshiro, eh? That's the perfect name for my firstborn son."

Kiriranshiro looked into the tree and spotted Hiei, and he instantly knelt down.

"Father! To be in the presence of yourself and Mother at the same time is truly an honor for me." he said.

Rei looked at Hiei in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'firstborn son'?" she asked.

Hiei's response was nothing short of epic.

"Did you honestly forget about the night before last, Miko?" His voice stayed the usual biting sting it usually was, but his eyes held a sense of sadness.

At his words, Rei immediately turned crimson. She remembered that night all too well. She had fallen utterly silent as she turned her eyes away from the Fire Demon. She subconsciously placed a hand on her belly, and Kiriranshiro hugged her once more.

-----

Open Field, three miles from Tokyo Proper, shortly thereafter

Miyyako had been training with Alia and Ericks for three hours now, and she suddenly stopped, feeling a familiar twinge upon her heart.

"Are you alright, Miyako-Sama?" Alia asked.

Ericks stayed at the ready, holding his trident in battle position.

"Alia! Miyako-Hime! Stay on guard, because we're surrounded."

When the two girls looked around them, they saw that they were indeed surrounded by lots of tengu-looking creatures. In the midst of these creatures was a tall man in a tengu outfit himself, but his face had what appeared to be war paint on it in an intimidating fashion. He spoke with a strong voice, but he had no kindness or emotion.

"If you wish to live to see the light of dawn, stand down and give the woman to me." he said, pointing at Miyako.

Alia was the first to react. She growled as she spoke, while a mettalic sheen appeared within her mouth.

"You can have Miyako-Sama when you pry her from my cold dead fingers! TEKKOUJIN!"

She opened her mouth and a large, rather sharp, spear flew towards the Tengu-Man, but several minions leapt in front of the blade, slowing it just enough for it to fall harmlessly off of his gauntlet.

"That can be easily arranged, as my Tengu minions will tear you all limb from limb." the man said.

Alia swore under her breath and curled around Miyako like a large shiled.

"Miyako-Sama," she said. "Although I can take to the skies in this form, I'm positive that they would follow. Stay sheltered and let's watch Ericks handle the small fry."

Miyako nodded as Ericks stepped forward. He whispered the name of his attack, which was a purely defensive one and shuddered.

"Ericks-Kun? What's wrong?" Miyako asked.

"Miyako-Hime. Step back." he said. "Alia-Chan and I are going to need to Slide Evolve to our Ultimate forms if we wish to stand a chance. Even if your Senshi friends are coming to aid you."

As he finished speaking, Momoko landed next to Miyako, already in her Powerpuff Girls Z attire.

"Miyako-San," Momoko said. "What's going on?"

"Who are these ugly Tengu?" Miyako asked, shuddering slightly at the primal appearance of the Tengu.

Alia moved the two girls behind her and slid them back a bit with a quick flick of her tail.

"Miyako-Sama, watch us fight. These will be our strongest forms yet."

As Alia spoke, the Digicode began spiraling around her as one engulfed Ericks. When both hidden from view, their voices spoke as one.

"Alia!"

"Ericks!"

"Slide Evolution to Ultimate!"

The digicodes vanished in a bright flash of light, revealing two new forms. Ericks now resembled a forest green tank from the waist down. Above that, he was equipped with numerous warhead missiles, two Gatling guns and two large missile launchers upon either side of muzzle and top half of his head was armored by a golden DigiChromazoid helmet that allowed his now sepia-tone eyes to peer through. His hands had become three-clawed gauntlets, and upon his left shoulder was a pentagonal shape that had his clan insignia inscribed on it.

"TankDramon!!"

Alia now looked like an ancient dragon,resembling a red-and-black version of the dragon Shenron from 'DragonballZ'. her forelimbs ended in three-clawed hands that gripped two orbs, one red-orange, the other a marine blue. Her body had lengthened to almost a city block in length, and she hovered in the air as electricity crackled around her for a split second.

"HisyaRyumon!!"

As the Powerpuff Girls Z looked on in awe, Alia and Ericks prepared for combat.

-----

Cave, ten miles from Shibuya, 7:45 PM

Kaoru was stretching to warm up in anticipation of learning a new technique that she'd be able to utilize when in her civilan attire. Standing about ten feet from her was her teacher Kenji Minamino, elder twin of Shuichi Minamino, and his fiance, Botan.

"Botan, are you sure she'll be able to undergo this training?" he asked. He brushed his silver hair away from his sapphire eyes, and his fox ears twitched slightly in the warm breeze.

"I'm positive, Kenji. She is the strongest physically of the girls, and she came to you. Besides, you've been complaining for months about wanting to teach someone your signature move." Botan winked at him.

Once she'd finished stretching, Kaoru stood ready, waiting for Kenji to speak.

"Kaoru-Chan, before we start, are you still wanting to learn this move, even after I've told you the down sides?" Kenji asked.

"Of course, Minamino-Sempai-Kun!" Kaoru said. "I don't care how long it takes, or what the risks are. I want to get stronger so I can protect Miyako-Chan!"

Kenji sighed, and his ears lay flat in defeat.

"Alright, but I'm going to tell you the pros and cons of this technique just once more."

"Hai!" Kaoru said.

"First of all, this technique requires extreme self-discipline. You already have that, so we can move on to the next thing. The advantages of this technique are as follows. One, your physical speed will be tripled, even if only for the duration of the attack. Two, your reiatsu, or Spiritual Energy, will be enhanced permanently after the first time you use this move successfully. Third, it'll deal massive amounts of pain to your enemies, or heal your allies, depending on how you activate the move."

Kaoru nodded once and waited as Kenji took a drink from his water bottle he'd had in his bag. Botan continued for him.

"The downsides are pretty drastic, though. You will be unable to use any other attacks for twenty-four hours. You won't even be able to transform, or at least, Kenji-Kun can't..." Botan shook her head to clear her thoughts and went on. "Also, since this move is practically point-for-point, every wound that you heal on an ally gets transferred to your own body. Needless to say, the wounds actually stack, so if you were to heal two allies who both had a half-centimeter deep cut in the same spot, you would end up with a cut on your body in the same place, but as deep as the two combined."

Kaoru gulped nervously. She hadn't thought that that was what Kenji'd meant by stacking.

"However," Kenji continued. "If you attempt to heal a wound that is currently lethal for your ally, and you make it so that it is non-lethal, but they still have a wound, you recieve the amount of the wound that you healed. and the last, most annoying, downside to this move is a real pain in the ass. You will be rendered unable to have any form of sexual pleasure for two whole days, starting from the time the move ends. I know what you and Miyako did, so I must warn you of this last detail."

Kaoru turned crimson at the thought of Kenji somehow knowing that she and Miyako had made out in the school's restroom.

"That...that was...." She started, but she couldn't finish it.

"I know, Kaoru-Chan. You were both longing for Shimabara to give you some erotic pleasure, but since his kidnapping from the hospital four months ago, that longing had been eating at your hearts and bodies. It's perfectly alright. I won't tell anyone, and Botan has sworn to keep it secret until either of you two decide to reveal that event yourselves."

Kaoru turned even redder as she thanked them for keeping her little escapade a secret. She quickly shook her head to clear her mind of any other thoughts, and focused on the training at hand. Kenji gave her a quick explanation of how his signature move, It was essentially taking one's own reishi and giving it a physical form.

"Mind you, it's not comlete, since I am unable to merge my own elemental affinity with it. Do you remember the 'rasengan' technique from 'Naruto'? It starts off in a similar fashion." Kenji said.

He formed his signature move, and as he did it slowly, Kaoru watched as his silver-blue reishi took the form of an orb, then lengthened into a katana both in terms of length and shape.

"This is as far as I can get my attack to go. My elemental affinity is Wood, so I can't use it to finish my move. However, it does allow me to bypass the downside of healing minor wounds."

Karou held up her hand out of habit.

"Sempai-Kun? How do you tell what your elemental affinity is? Are there papers like in 'Naruto' that react to it?"

Kenji let his Ki-Katana dissipate, and he smiled.

"Actually there is, but they are extremely hard to get a hold of, especially since Enma-Ou-Sama has banned them from everyone but various high-ranking Sensei and Spirit Detectives. However, I did manage to snag three slips."

He pulled them from his pocket and handed one to Kaour and one to his fiance, keeping the third in his own hands. He held it up between two fingers and in a way that both girls could watch.

"All you do is focus on running your reishi, which is sometimes known as ki, through your fingers, passing it through the paper. Based on your element, you get a different reaction. Watch."

As he stood there, a faint silver-blue glow formed in his hand, and the paper had no reaction for a second, then flowers sprouted out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Kaoru said. She was thoroughly impressed.

Botan ran her reishi through the paper, and it split down the center, just like with Naturo. Kenji smiled and pointed to the paper.

"If your element is wood, like mine, the paper will sprout flowers. If your element is wind, it'll split in two."

"If it's lightning, the paper wrinkles, it gets soggy if it's water, it crumbles with earth, and it burns to ash if it's fire, right?"

"That's right Kaoru-San. But there are five elements in nature that aren't used directly in 'Naruto'. My element, Wood, is one of them. The other four are Light, Darkness, Metal, and Ice."

"If your element is Light," Botan said, "Much like Kuwabara's is, the paper becomes transparent. If it's darkness, it turns black."

"For ice it freezes, and if it's Metal, the paper shatters like glass." Kenji finished. "If you're ready, Kaoru-Chan, go ahead."

Kaoru closed her eyes and focused on her ki, focused on it flowing between her fingers, through the paper. She opened her eyes and saw the familiar green glow of her Powerpuff Z aura shining around her hand, then she flinched as the paper suddenly grew stidd and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Congratulations, Kaoru-Chan." Kenji said. "Your elemental affinity is Metal. Let's get started."

-----

Field, three miles from Tokyo Proper

As Ericks and Alia, as their Ultimate Digivolutions of Tankdramon and Hisyaryumon respectively, prepared for combat, the Tengu-Man spoke, and his words held a subtle undertone that made Miyako and Momoko shudder, for it now had a distinct Spanish accent to it.

"You would defy me? How...sad for you. At least allow me to identify myself and why I am here."

Alia glanced back at the two Powerpuff Girls Z and noticed that Miyako was nodding to let him speak. However, there was a pair of high energy levels rapidly approaching them, and yet nobody noticed except for Momoko.

"Gracias, little girl. Anyways, let me show you my true form first." The Tengu-Man said.

He unclasped his cloak and threw it aside, revealing an outfit that was pure white but had black trim. It resembled the outfit of the character Arturo Plateado from the video game 'Bleach: Shattered Blade' for the Nintendo Wii. Momoko saw this immediately. The man's voice even sounded like Arturo, and the short, backwards-spiked blue hair and golden eyes made his appearance match Arturo's perfectly. The only things missing were the Hollow hole and the broken Mask fragment.

"My name is Arturo Mortiari. A simple bounty hunter who can control the a degree, of course. My mission for coming here today is her." He said, pointing at Miyako. "It seems that my line of work has recently worked its way into the hands of those who would want this little girl dead. However, I see that she is destined for greater things than death, and she would only come back from teh grave if she were to die. So, instead..."

In the blink of an eye, Arturo had vanished, reappearing between Miyako and Momoko. The redheaded leader of the PPGZ fell backwards onto the ground, as Miyako was forced to back up as Arturo advanced. When the blonde's back was against a tree, and Arturo was so close to her that any attempt to free her would result in her injury, Arutro suddenly stopped moving. He placed his hands on his hips, much like an annoyed woman would, and sighed.

"Well, I can't do that now, either can I? What to do..."

As he leaned back, he was suddenly hit in the back by something that exploded much like a miniature nuclear warhead, but it didn't harm Miyako at all.

"Stay the FUCK away from Miyako-Hime!" a gruff voice said. When all heads, even Ericks, who everyone had initially thought had said it,turned to see who had spoken, they were shocked to find a blond-haired boy about Miyako's age hovering in teh air.

His entrance was grand indeed. His hair had been spiked up and backwards, and he wore a marine-colored martial arts gi. The air around him crackled with blue lightning as he glared at Arturo. The boy's weapon was also different from teh last time Miyako and Momoko had seen him. Instead of a pair of q-tips, which was weird to begin with, he now wielded a large staff with a spear-head at one end and a crescent blade at the other that resembled the crescent moon. The moon-blade was in his left hand while a chain connected it to its proper place atop the staff in his right hand. The girls spoke in unison at this boy's grand appearance.

"BOOMER?! No way!!" they said in unison.

"Miyako-Sama," Alia asked. "Is this the boy from your rivals that helped you with the invasion three years back?"

Miyako nodded. Then she looked back to Boomer and spoke.

"Boomer-Kun? Why are you here?" she asked, gripping her weapon just in case.

Boomer said nothing, opting to simply hover down to her. He hugged her, and to her surprise, the Rowdyruff was shedding tears.

"When I heard about Blade, I decided to make myself your protector until his return. That boy was an inspiration to me." Boomer said. "I even decided to take on a title like you girls. 'Sonic Boomer' is what I've been using for the past couple months."

"Well now that we have another fighter," Arturo said, fixing his hair and looking rather pissed. "Let's commence the fight, shall we. I came to take that blonde girl and take her life, and you have just called yourself her protector. So what are you going to do now, eh, Nino?"

In response, Boomer held his weapon behind him with one arm and slammed it into the ground next to Miyako, making a dome-shaped barrier of electricity form around her and Momoko. Then he held up a metallic silver device that looked awful familiar to the Digimon.

"This," Boomer said. "This is what I'm gonna do. EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!"

As a Digicode formed around Boomer, Miyako left his barrier.

"Alia-Chan!" she called. "Now is the time we should use that ability you said I had!"

Alia flew down and landed next to Miyako, reverting back to her Rookie state.

"You got it! Remembeer the Henshin phrase?"

Miyako nodded and held her hand out towards Alia.

"I do. Ready?"

"Ready"

The two girls cried out in one voice, and a Digicode formed around them as well.

"EXECUTE! SOUL RESONANCE FUSION!!!"

When the two digicodes vanished, Boomer,Miyako, and Alia were nowhere to be seen. In their stead stood two figures. One was the Legendary Warrior of Metal, Mercurymon. However, this time around, he had an ocean blue coloration, instead of the familiar green.

"MERCURYMON!!" His voice carried the ever familiar midieval knight's tone, but it also had Boomer's voice mixed in to an extent.

On his right stood a more regal sight. The female who stood before them looked like someone had taken a fullscale model of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, altered it to look somewhat human, and had given it's visible human skin a soft beach tan. In one hand, she wielded Miyako's Shabon Wand, and in the other was a shield covered in dragonscales. The center of the circle on the Shabon Wand was no longer soapy-looking, but had a single orb of jet black lightning hovering inside it. She called out her name with a single voice, and it was the most angelic voice Boomer and Ericks had ever heard.

"SHABONDRAMON!!"

Mercurymon whistled his approval, and Momoko cheered.

"Sugoi! Sugoi desu! MIyako-Chan, Alia-Chan, you look awesome!!" Momoko cheered.

Arturo raised an eyebrow. He had not thought that a human and a Digimon could fuse so perfectly, yet here he was seeing this perfect union of souls.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He clicked his tongue as he drew a rapier in the dust with his foot. "I was hoping I would not have to harm you Ninos I Ninas, but you have forced my hand in this." The drawing took form as he held his hand over it, a desert brown aura flashing around the blade.

Mercurymon smirked, and his eyeless features shined in the moonlight.

"Thou shalt not lay a finger upon these lovely ladies. You have no manners, either."

ShabonDramon pointed the orb end of her wand at Arturo and spoke fiercely, as if both Miyako and Alia had become hardcore fighters for this match.

"You will pay for hurting my friends, Arturo Mortiari. Shabon Mode Change! Shabon Death Scythe!"

The wand glowed silver and black, and the light shifted shape into a pair of hand scythes connected by a short chain. The glow vanished, and the two blades shimmered in the light, a silver aura around the scythe in her left hand while a black one shone around the scythe in her right. Arturo pointed his rapier at the two fighters as Ericks took Momoko away from the battle zone. The red-head didn't argue as she knew it would interfere if she stayed.

"Kaoru-Chan, where are you when we need you?" Momoko wondered out loud.

-----

Little did anyone know, Kaoru had seen teh entire transformation of Boomer, Miyako, and Alia. She was now simply hiding in the shadows, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike.

"Don't you worry, Takuya-Kun. With this new power, I will protect Miyako-Chan until you return." She whispered, her fists glowing a soft emerald green.

-----

Whew! That was a long chapter! Please review and tell me what you think, eh? And I wonder just what has become of Takuya, Hiyori, and Kosmos? Will they ever return to their home? And what of this new Nightshade?

Butch: Damn, this guy's a real hard-ass!

Brick: Quiet! We just gotta shut our traps and take the pain. What doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger, right?

Chronos: On your feet! I've seen mudcrabs more fearsome than you!

Takuya: ... Baihumon-Sama's domain. This could end very badly if we're not careful.

Kosmos: *clings to Takuya's side* Ni-Chan, Those dogs are scaring me...

Hiyori: Those ain't dogs. Hey, wait a sec. I know that one! Shashiburine!

????: Hiyori-San? What are you doing here?!

Nightshade: FInally people are starting to realize the meaning of terror! *laughs maniacally* I love it!

Mercurymon: *pant, pant* This guy's tough. And I don't have enough power yet to use my Beast Spirit...

Arturo: Come, Ninos i Ninas. I expected more of a challenge than...where did the dragon Nina go?

ShabonDramon: Up here, Freak! HISATSU!

Boomer: Oh, shit! Time to get on the other side of her!

Morpheus: Next time on 'Twin Souls', 'Secret Striker! Kaoru Awakens!'

Don't miss it!

-----

Tsuyuyaka Kagemusha = Beautiful Shadow Warriors

Teishu-Ou-Sama = Master King

Hime = Princess

Sugoi = Amazing, wonderful

Shabon = literally means Bubble

Hisatsu = Ultimate Attack

Shashiburine = Long time no see


	8. Secret Striker! Kaoru Awakens!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho, Yugioh, Digimon, Sailor Moon, .hack//G.U., PPGZ, or the show the new chars come from, which will be named at the end of the chapter. I don't want to reveal it too soon. All characters belong to their respective owners. Vega Hunter is property of Wolfbane. Sailor Sedna is property of Kanius.

Alright! Chapter eight is on the way! I realize that I've kinda been focusing a bit much on the PPGZ and Digimon, so in this chapter the Spirit Detectives are gonna get some more screen time. I hope.

I forgot to put in the new character last time around, so I'll bring them into this one. It'll be a little ways in, though. I won't give names, but there's gonna be quite a few of them. All from the same group, and they'll be kinda crucial later on. See if you can find them, Ne?

-----

Play Intro 'Resonance'

-----

_**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls ZX: Twin Souls**_  
**_  
Secret Striker! Kaoru Awakens!_**

-----

**Cave, Ten minuts from Shibuya, 8:00 PM  
**  
Only ten minutes had passed since Kaoru began training, and she was already at wit's end. So far, she had only been able to produce either the Ki-Katana, or manifest her Metal-affinity Ki, but not both. Needless to say it was driving her mad. Luckily for her, though, as her tutor she had the best Ki user in Tokyo, outside of active Spirit Detectives and Shokunin.

"KUSOU!! This is driving me nuts!!!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Botan jumped slightly at Kaoru's sudden outburst, but as the blue-haired Reaper tried to regain her composure, Minamino Kenji, the elder twin of Shuichi, smiled kindly, attempting to calm the angered 13-year-old.

"It's a lot harder than it looks, isn't it?" He asked. Then his expression changed, going from his usual slightly-carefree attitude to a more somber, more stoic, more serious look. "However, we don't have time to waste on the training."

"Huh? What...what do you mean, Minamino-Sensei-Kun?"

With the same somber expression, Kenji glanced out the cave towards the rising moon. His hands clenched sub-consciously, and he gritted his teeth slightly.

"As we sit here, training you in this technique, Kaoru-San, the enemy has already made their first move. Miyako-San, Boomer-San, and a pair of Digimon I don't recognize are fighting with one of the Kishin."

Botan looked just as confused as Kaoru.

"Kishin? Kenji-Kun, what, or who, are the Kishin?" she asked, pulling a strand of her blue hair away from her eyes.

All Kenji did was clench his fists so hard that his palms bled. As the blood began dripping from his hands to the cave floor, a young male's voice spoke from the back of the cave, behind Kaoru.

"The Kishin are evil spirits that almost destroyed all life on Earth a few thousand years back, Botan."

As everyone turned to see the speaker, Botan was taken aback. Standing before them was Koenma in his teenage form. However, he still retained the pacifier. Kaoru felt a slight blush, but she shook it off and took a defensive pose.

"And just who the hell are you?" she asked, her hands threatening to summon her hammer weapon.

Kenji looked back outside the cave, watching a silver bat catch some bugs. When he spoke, his voice was a blend of his usual carefree and his deathly serious tones.

"This is Prince Koenma, son of King Enma, Ruler of Spirit World." the fox demon said. "Hopefully, he can tell us more about why the Kishin no Tamago have begun appearing again."

"As a matter of fact, Kenji, taht is exactly why Father sent me down here." Koenma said, removing the pacifier from his mouth and placing it in his pocket. "Apparently, Father thinks that the Powerpuff Girls Z who protected Tokyo against Kare during the Rajita incident three years ago are going to be key players."

Kaoru looked at the Spirit Prince in disbelief. She had never heard of something called a Kishin no Tamago.

"Minamino-Sempai-Kun, what the hell's a Kishin no Tamago?"

Kenji looked somber as he continued to watch teh skies to the north-east, seeing teh signs of a battle flash in the sky, knowing that the two most recent Digimon to appear in the Human world were over there. When he spoke, he sounded as if he was quoting a passage from a book.

"Kishin no Tamago, or 'Kishin's Egg'. A soul that has become corrupted when it devours a pure human soul. Normally, this is done when someone craves the power that comes from devouring pure souls. As a result, the person's soul becomes a Kishin no Tamago. In order to prevent a Kishin no Tamago from transforming into a true Kishin, or 'Demon God', the god of death, Shinigami-Sama, a long-time friend of Enma-Ou-Sama founded 'Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakku', or more simply, 'Shibusen', a school to train students to hunt and eliminate the Kishin no Tamago. Students at Shibusen come in two roles, that of 'Shokunin', or 'Meister', and that of 'Weapon'. The goal of-"

"Okay, honey. You can stop there." Botan said, cutting Kenji off and pointing to Kaoru, who was holding her head and looking like her brain hurt. "I think you're confusing the poor girl."

Kenji blushed slightly as he put his hand behind his ears, which tilted back slightly in embarrassment. Koenma spoke up though, attempting to explain it in a much simpler manner.

"To put it in plain terms, Kishin no Tamago are exponentially more dangerous then Kare was, and to combat the rising number of them, Shinigami-Sama has created a school to train kids to fight and eliminate the evil."

"And, um... just exactly how does this affect me?" Kaoru asked. "I mean, aside from the whole Earth-Destroyed thing all bad guys have."

Koenma held out a small manilla envelope, and spoke as Kaoru took it.

"I'mafraid I did a little background on you before I came here, Miss Matsubara. It seems that your father's grandmother had the blood of a Weapon, and it passed on to you. However, you seem to be more of Shokunin, like your mother's grandfather." Koenma said, as Kaoru read the info page on herself, detailing her history as a Powerpuff Girl Z.

"Before I do anything, Mister, I want answers." She said, putting the file back in the envelope. "How do I get those answers?"

Botan smiled and pointed to the large mirror in the back of teh cave.

"I'll help you. Kenji-Kun, Koenma, Sir, could you please go keep an eye on the battle?"

As teh boys left, an unfamiliar voice spoke from the shadows. It sounded cool, but at the same time, it sounded extremely non-caring.

"So you finally found me a Shokunin, huh? About time."

The figure stepped into view from leaning against the wall by the mirror, and he used a spray bottle to put a thin layer of fog on the mirror's glass.

"Time to let Shinigami-Ji-Sama know." All the girls could see was his back, and it was not much to look at. Just a simple black martial artist's gi with a blood red belt. Emblazoned on the back of the gi was the kanji for the word 'mukashibanashi', or 'Legend'. His hair was a burnt sienna, styled in a similar, if not identical, fashion as Bleach character Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. As he wrote numbers into the fogged up mirror, he chanted.

_"Shi. Ni. Shi. Ni. Go. Ro. Shi."  
_  
When he stepped to the side, Kaoru, saw the number transcribed into the mirror before it vanished in a flash of light. The number was '42-42-564', and she knew the words could mean their respective numbers or, if strung together just right, 'Shini Shini Goroshi' could mean 'Death, Death, Murder'.

"Um..." she started, but instantly silenced herself as a tall, thin black figure with a three-eyed, three-toothed skull mask appeared in the mirror.

_"Moshi-Moshi! Hikuro-San, how've you been? And who's the cutie behind you, ne?"_ the figure said, with a somewhat carefree, sing-song-ish voice.

The figure, now revealed as Hikuro, smirked as he spoke.

"Shinigami-Sama, let's just get to the point, alright? I'm getting hungry, and those Kishin no tamago are looking quite tasty."

-----  
**  
Skies above grassy meadow, three miles from Tokyo Proper**

Arturo was proving to be more of a challenge than anticipated, and had already prolonged the fight until the point where ShabonDramon had de-fused back into Alia and Miyako, and Boomer had also been forcibly reverted to his human Ericks had been reduced to his Rookie state.

"Is this the best you inferior beings can do? I am quite saddened. I haven't even been trying." Arturo said, messing with their minds.

The blue-haired villain hadn't taken much damage at all, and the only visible wound on him was a simple cut on his face, an inch to the side of his mouth. Boomer and the Digimon, however, were riddled with cuts, bruises, and other miscellaneous wounds. Boomer coughed a bit, sending blood spewing onto the ground at his feet, staining the grass red. He staggered to his feet and held a small electric charge around his palms. His voice was labored, as he'd taken a severe blow to the chest, breaking at least two ribs and bruising his lungs, if not worse.

"You...you aren't the only one....who's been holding back." He said. He coughed up more blood, and he knew one of his lungs was pierced by the broken rib. "ShabonDramon...has the power...to kill you...And there's another on the way here....Kishin no Tamago...one coming...who is a newly awakened...Shokunin..."

Arturo raised an eyebrow in great interest.

"A new Shokunin, you say? Cuan enderezado! I might actually get a new challenge, No?" he said with a chuckle. "Do you honestly think a greenhorn Shokunin has a chance against me?"

Ericks was unable to move due to his left leg having been pierced by a metallic shard, one that was slowly poisoning him, and the poison was a silent, painless one. The effects, however, were quite obvious. The marine-colored CommanDramon was focusing solely on isolating the poison within his body so it could be removed later. Alia and Miyako were holding one another up, and Miyako's dress had been slashed and tattered, exposing her skin in random places, and there was even a tear that revealed her panties, something that had cost Boomer his place in the fight. However, the modest blonde made no attempt to hide it, nor did she apparently care. Her henshin belt had been sliced off, and it currently lay in a small pool of blood that was a mix of Miyako's and Boomer's.

Alia had one eye closed as blood from a wound on her forehead ran across it, and she grimaced at the thought of having been taken down as ShabonDramon due to overconfidence and a bit of arrogance. Miyako was just as ashamed of that particular beating, since it was mostly her own overconfidence that had lead to the current situation.

"I don't care if I'm injured. I'm stopping this guy." Miyako said, glaring at Arturo. Her eyes had a glow to them that was almost as if her own aura was supercharged and visibly manifesting as the glow. "I know what went wrong last time, and I can fix it. Alia-Chan, can you fuse again?"

Alia nodded as she wiped her eye clean of blood.

"Yeah, I think so. You thinking about using the hisatsu attack?"

Miyako nodded, and the two girls stood side by side again. A human and a Digimon once more joined voices and matched their soul frequencies.

"Once more! _**SOUL RESONANCE FUSION! SHABONDRAMON!!**_"

ShabonDramon took a breath, knowing that this strike was the last one she could pull off if she wanted to defeat Arturo. Her deep blue eyes shone with anger and raw power as her platinum-blonde hair fanned out behind her. She vanished in a split second, and Arturo was as confused as Boomer.

"Hm? Where did you go, Nina? Did you run away in fear?" Arturo said, attempting to lure out ShabonDramon. However, instead of a scared response as he expected, the fused fighter's voice cried out defiantly from above them.

"I'm up here, you freak! Boomer-Kun, get outta there!"

Boomer said nothing, but simply flew quickly out of range, or so he thought. ShabonDramon raised her staff, calling out her attacks.

_**"SHABON DESU SAIZU!"  
**_  
The staff glowed, reformatting itself into a scythe once again, but this time it held a strange glow. The short blade at the opposite side of the handle as the primary edge grew in length, making it appear as a crescent blade, and the entire blade glowed silver-blue. She flew up higher, ending her flight at exactly one thousand feet above them, and a large circle formed on the ground, glowing a metallic hue. Sigils and kanji appeared in it, and both Arturo and Boomer were caught in the trap. However, for Boomer, it was only his left hand that was caught, since the thing had centered on Arturo. ShabonDramon's voice echoed from above them, and it sent a chill down the spines of Ericks and Boomer.

**_"HISATSU! BAKURETSU SHABON TAIKYOKUKEN KIRIOROSU!!"  
_**  
A single orb formed on the ground, levitating everything into the air that had been within the circle. Somehow, Boomer managed to rip his hand out just in the nick of time, and Arturo was raised into the air as the orb became translucent, shining silver and black at the same time. ShabonDramon flew towards it, bringing her scythe into striking position, and Arturo felt a slight twinge of fear, and he raised a thin barrier around himself as ShabonDramon swung, sending a single crescent-shaped beam of pure white energy towards the bubble. At the moment of contact, it detonated, and the resulting explosion created a crater in the ground that was roughly 25 metres wide and ten metres deep. Arturo fell from the air to the ground, landing with a loud thud, and he staggered to his feet, coughing up blood.

"Nani o kore?!" ShabonDramon said. She was in total awe. "How is it you're still standing?!"

Arturo glared at her, but for only a split second, instilling a true, primal fear in the girl. He immediately softened his features to his nonchalant look as it was when he first arrived on the scene.

"You dare to strike me with an attack like that? Such insolence will not be forgiven!" He raised his hand in a claw-like fashion, aiming his palm at her. a crimson orb began to slowly form as he spoke. "You will be the first to die, little girl! Then I'll kill the rest of the people in this damn town! I will not cease to exist!"

However, before he could send the blast towards ShabonDramon, he was hit in the side of the face with a green beam of energy. And he was hit HARD. Arturo was sent tumbling across the scorched meadow as ShabonDramon looked at the direction the blast had come from. Standing there was Mercurymon, mirrors steaming, and his mouth was down-turned in an angry frown.

"I thought....I told you...to stay....the fuck...away from...from her..." he said.

Arturo glared angrily, losing his cool for the first time officially, and as he glared at Mercurymon, only one thing ran through Boomer's mind.

'Damnit...this guy's tough. Maybe tougher than Lunar Blade. And I ain't got near enough power to slide to my Beast-Spirit.'

-----

**Skies of Tokyo Proper, eight miles from battle site  
**  
Kaoru was flying as fast as she could, and flying with her, and keeping pace, was Hikuro. His pupil-less lavender eyes focused ahead of them. Kaoru glanced at him, and remembered teh conversation back in the cave with Shinigami-Sama.

-----

_FLASHBACK_

"Are you saying that I have the blood of a Shokunin AND a Weapon?" Kaoru asked, glaring at Shinigami-Sama in disbelief.

"I can see you don't believe me, but that's fine." Shinigami-Sama said. "Hikuro, however, has been sent to see if your Weapon Blood has become active."

"And just how is that?" the tomboy asked. She was liking this situation less and less as time went on. But she had no choice but to hear him out.

"The only way is to make you feel like your life is in danger." Hikuro said, suddenly at Kaoru's back.

He had one arm around her waist, holding a kunai knife at her waist. His other hand had turned into a blade from the wrist forward and was pressed against her neck. A small drop of blood fell from both blades, and she immediately tensed. She felt a slight tingling in her hair, and as Hikuro pressed the blades against her skin, increasing the pressure, Kaoru's eyes suddenly glowed solid emerald green, and her hair grew into a shield of spikes or spines that engulfed her entire body.

This had forced Hikuro to fall back, and as he returned his body to its human state, and sheathing the kunai, he smiled, and Shinigami-Sama gave a thumbs-up to Kaoru, whose body had returned to normal.

"Hm. So that's what weapon you are." Hikuro said.

"Go, Matsubara Kaoru," Shinigami-Sama said. "Go to your friends, they need you. As a Weapon and as a Shokunin, you should be able to handle the situation."

END FLASHBACK  


Kaoru blushed slightly as she realized that the close contact of blades against her skin had turned her on, figuratively and literally. She looked at Hikuro once more and she spoke with some concern.

"So what kind of Weapon am I? You guys never said anything." She asked. However, she felt like she knew the answer before the words had finished taking effect.

"What kind? Simple." Hikuro said, glancing over to her, silently noting her blush. "You have the blood of a Shimabara Clan Weapon. You posses multiple forms, but require a strong-willed, true friend to manifest them for you."

Kaoru paused in mid-air as she blushed dark crimson.

_"Shimabara?!"_ she exclaimed.

Hikuro looked at her with minimal confusion.

"You know of the clan?"

"Is...is Shimabara Takuya one of that Weapon Clan?"

At mention of Kaoru's classmate and secret love, Hikuro stiffened. He had heard of Takuya's abduction, and had recognized the boy's corrupted form on the television only days ago. He turned away, as if ashamed.

"What happened to the Young Master is truly unfortunate, but I should not be blaming myself. Yes, he is a member of the Clan, and is in fact the heir to the Clan Leader's entire estate. His Weapon Blood is unknown right now, only because it hasn't awakened."

-----

**Baihumon's Domain, Digital World, Time Unknown  
**  
Hiyori and Kosmos were huddled together in fear at the sight of such a large tiger. The fact that it had blue stripes and a helmet with four eyes didn't help them at all, but the winged boy spoke for the three of them, as if he knew the girls, but not himself.

"Lord Baihumon, it is an honor to meet one such as you on our first trip to the Digital World. These two ladies behind me," he said, glancing first towards his right, then his left. "Are Hiyori Torakuro, and Kosmos of the Tsuyuyaka Kagemusha. I can't remember who I am, though. It feels as though I've got partial amnesia."

The Digimon Sovereign of the West looked at the girls, then at the boy. He knew teh scent from the boy quite well, as if an old friend had arrived.

**"I know your scent, Boy. You are Shimabara Takuya, of the Shimabara Weapon Clan. Sadly, I cannot tell you more than that."  
**  
From above Baihumon came a male voice, and it sounded somewhat friendly.

"Hiyori-Chan? That you?"

The figure dropped down in front of the group of humans and smiled. His spiky brown hair was a pleasant sight for Hiyori, but at the same time, she was angry at him. Her only reaction was to promptly bitch-slap him with her sandal.

"Kanbara-San! You should be back home in the Human World!!" she said angrily.

Takuya Kanbara, leader of the Legendary Warriors, had been training with Baihumon over the past couple months, and his body showed it. It had been well toned, and his hair was now shoulder-length, but his bangs were still short enough to see his face. However, there was now a distinct, smoking imprint of a sandal on his right cheek as he spoke.

"Warui. I meant to get home sooner, but I got too focused on training for the tournament." Kanbara said.

Kosmos, the poor girl, was lost in utter confusion.

"Two of Taicho-Kun? I'm lost..." She said, holding her head in her hands. Her emerald green hair shone in the torchlight as she sat down.

Baihumon chukled. Then he raised one paw and 'pointed' at the winged Takuya.

**"To avoid name confusion, since both girls practically refer to you by your given name, you are to choose a new name that you think befits you."** the Sovereign said. **"Choose wisely."  
**  
Shimabara Takuya glanced at his feet. He didn't want to change his name, but...

"If...if I have to...I can't. I can't think of anything, Baihumon-Sama. Gomenne." he said, casting his eyes to the ground in shame.

"Taicho-Kun! Can...can I pick for you?" Kosmos asked.

Shimabara glanced at her and nodded, saying that it was alright if Baihumon approved, which the Digimon did.

"Okay then." Kosmos said, giggling slightly. "How does 'Shimabara Mashiro Seimei' sound, Taicho-Kun?"

He repeated the name to himself, and after a minute, he looked at Kosmos.

"Alright. I like it. But as long as we're changing names, I'm changing yours, too." he said.

Kosmos blushed deeply, and Mashiro held her close, almost giving the poor girl a nosebleed just from being close to him. He whispered a name to her, and she turned even redder.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kanbara said. "What was it?"

Kosmos looked away shyly and whispered something barely audible.

**"Speak up, Child."** Baihumon said. **"What has he named you?"  
**  
"He...he named me...Ittenshikai Fiena Seiren..." she whispered. Hiyori looked at her with an awkward smile.

"And what's the reason for blushing then? It's a pretty name."

Kosmos, or rather Fiena now, looked up at the blonde.

"Fiena was my Mommy's name, and Ittenshikai was my Papa's Clan name."

Before anyone had a chance to react, the chamber resonated as a deep, primal rumbling was and Mashiro knew that energy instantly. They knew it as one of the corrupted souls from Sakaki's reign before Takuya had been kidnapped.

"Baihumon-Sama," Mashiro said. "We must return home, all of us. I'm afraid that a new enemy has arrived, and even if Matsubara-Chan's dormant Weapon Blood becomes active, I doubt she'll have a decent partner to combat the evil that now plagues the fields outside of Tokyo."

The Tiger Sovereign nodded and opened a portal to the center of Tokyo, with the exit point being right at the edge of the battlefield.

**"Make haste, Children! If the evil you speak of is a Kishin no Tamago, you may not be able to stop them if you delay yourselves."  
**  
The four humans bowed respectfully and ran towards the barrier. Kanbara was the first to crossover, and once Kosmos, who was last, made it across, the gate shut behind them, and Takuya held up his D-Scanner as a Digicode formed around his hand.

"If the enemy is that strong, I'm gonna need some firepower! _**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!**_"

The code engulfed him completely, and when it cleared, Agnimon stood in his place.

**_"AGNIMON!"  
_**  
Hiyori placed her arms around Mashiro's waist, since Fiena could levitate enough to actually fly. Mashiro spread his wings, and they seemed to shine in the light of the rising sun as the four of them took off, heading for the battlefield.

-----

**Skies above a meadow, ten miles from Shibuya,  
**  
As Arturo prepared to fire his palm blast again, a sepia-tone katana flew past his face, slicing off his arm and sending blood everywhere. Kaoru's voice rang out as she landed.

"Miyako-Chan!"

"Kaoru-Chan? When did you get a katana?" Miyako asked, in utter confusion.

Arturo stood as he held the stump that had once been an arm. He was still bleeding heavily, and the most disturbing thing about it was that his blood was black. He scowled as Kaoru mumbled to, apparently, her katana.

"Black blood, vindictive, cruel attitude, and a soul as red as that example Shinigami-Sama showed me. This guy's definately a Kishin no Tamago. Right, Hikuro?"

"Hai." The voice came directly from the katana, and Miyako was speechless as she saw that a young man's face and upper torso were showing in the metal of the blade. "And going by Koenma-San's reiatsu level descriptions, this guy's a Class-A. Don't let your guard down."

As soon as Hikuro had said 'Class-A', another boy's voice rang out from the skies above Arturo. It was very familiar, and Miyako nearly had a heart attack.

"If this guy is a Class-A, then it's a damn good thing we got here, don't you think?"

The voice's owner was a young boy about Miyako's age, maybe a month or two difference, but not much more. His outfit appeared to be identical to Lunar Blade's, but it was pure white, trimmed with silver-grey. Flowing from his back were a pair of feathery white wings, and his virgin-snow-white hair fell into his face, hiding the right side, leaving his silver left eye exposed.

Clinging to his left side, like a scared little sister, was a girl who looked no more than six, maybe seven years old. She had emerald green hair and the purest ruby-colored eyes anyone had ever seen. They held a pure innocence that was matched only by Miyako's own. She wore a simple white dress with a single emerald green stripe flowing around her on the hem.

Standing on the boy's right, holding his hand, was a blonde girl with pigtails. Her coffe-colored eyes were as wild and feral as any wild beast. A single, solitary fang poked down from the left side of her mouth, and she wore an expression that conveyed a sense of battle lust.

Floating to the green-haired girl's left was one of the Legendary Warriors, Agnimon. Nothing more was to be said about him, except he looked pissed that girls were being targeted by evil.

Miyako knew the winged-boy instantly and she flew past Arturo and threw her arms around the boy, crying the entire time.

"Takuya-Kun! Oh my god, I thought you had died! I...I..." Her voice trailed off as she burst into tears completely, and when he glanced at his companions, they all shrugged. Except Agnimon. He recognized Miyako and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bubbles-Chan, I need to talk to you for a second, alright?"

Miyako looked up at him, remembering him from three years back. She'd seen who he really was, but she acted as if she hadn't

"Agnimon-Kun? Um...alright.."

As the two of them pulled off to the side, the little girl stuck her tongue out at Miyako.

"Bubbles-Chan, I hate to say it, but Shimabara-San's got amnesia. He only knows his name, age, and that he is Lunar Blade. He also remembers about his Clan's special bloodline, but nothing else. I'm afraid he doesn't remember you right now."

Agnimon's eyes said the three words the Digimon had not said. 'I'm truly sorry' Miyako tried to not cry any more, but the tears just kept coming. She knew the harsh truth of amnesia. She asked only one simple question, one that made Agnimon blush.

"So he doesn't remember the picture inside his locket?" she asked, looking at her feet.

"I'm afraid not. But it might be the one key needed to bring his memory back, so give it a shot."

They were interrupted by the sounds of a battle, and when they looked, their jaws dropped. The katana had just transformed into a guy, and Kaoru's arm from just below her elbow had transformed into a scythe.

"Take this!" Kaoru yelled, slamming her scythe-arm into Arturo.

However, the Kishin simply deflected her with his fist, sending her crashing into her partner.

"Loco Nina. You won't hit me if you attack weakly like that. I've seen matadors more troublesome than you."

Kaoru and her partner stood and she spat out some blood since she'd bitten her lip. Miyako wanted to run over to her, but Agnimon held her back. She started to say her first true love's name, but was once again galted by Agnimon's voice.

"In order to not confuse Kosmos, the little green haired girl, the Sovereign Baihumon renamed him. He answers to Mashiro now, but once he gets his memory back, I think he'll answer to his true name."

Off to the side of the fight, Mashiro and Hiyori stood, charging up a team attack. As a faint silver glow appeared around Mashiro's hands, a matching bubble-gum pink one formed around Hiyori's. Miyako saw this, and as she watched, she saw two sky blue orbs centered in their chests, with little flickering flames atop them. As she wondered what those objects were, she saw them reform. The one on Hiyori turned a golden yellow, and it had a style that resembled her hair. Mashiro's took on the form of a winged, white orb, and on it's 'head' it wore a traditional samurai hat, one of those conical bamboo hats you see in movies or anime.

"Agnimon-Kun, I think I...I think I can see their souls."

-----

**Uncharted Island, Pacific Ocean, 1:34 AM Local Time  
**  
Brick and Butch had indeed found Chronos, and they had been training. One major factor, though, was as the Rowdyruff pair were pretty bruised and bloody, Chronos was relatively unharmed, save for a single tear in his shirt that had been a lucky shot for Brick.

"On your feet! I've seen mudcrabs more fearsome than you!" Chronos said, taunting them.

The Rowdyruff brothers simply looked at him while they whispered to one another.

"Damn! This guy's more of a hardass than that winged fucker who fights with those bitches!" Butch whispered, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Quiet!" Brick said. "We just gotta shut our traps and take it. What don't kill ya..."

"Makes ya stronger, I know the adage, Brick. But still."

Chronos held up his right hand, and a single orb of pure orange energy appeared.

"I ain't got all night! I said ON YOUR FEET!!"

WIth that, he launched the orb right at the boys, and it detonated at their feet, forcing them into the skies. The prepared to fight again, but it was obvious their bodies were on the verge of total exhaustion.

-----

Arturo looked pissed as he pointed his still bleeding stump of an arm at Mashiro and Hiyori.

"That attack won't work!" He yelled, grinning like a maniac.

"KUTABACCHIMAE!!" the two responded in one voice. "Take this, you Kishin no Tamago bastard! _**SEKIHA TENKYOUKEN!**_"

The silver and pink lights of the two auras mixed and combined, launching in a single blast at Arturo, but he simply defended against the blow, taking only minimal damage. He fired a single beam of energy at Hiyori, Mashiro, Miyako, Alia, Kaoru, Hikuro, and Fiena, and the seven of them were transported to the Digital World, but to an area that was completely alien to them.

"Takuya-Kun, where are we?" Miyako asked, blatantly ignoring the confusion and referring to Mashiro.

"...Baihumon's Domain." was alll he said. He took a breath, then sighed in defeat. "If we aren't careful here, it could lead to our death."

A pack of wild, and very angry, viral canine Digimon appeared from the shadows, growling and snarling at them all, and Fiena clung tighter to Mashiro's outfit.

"Those...those dogs are scaring me..." She whimpered. She looked up at Mashiro with teary eyes. "Ni-Chan, they're scaring me!"

"Those ain't dogs, Fiena." Hiyori said. "They are a viral breed of Digimon known as Canismon. They'll attack us without mercy if we make any sudden movements."

The Powerpuff Girls Z and Hikuro all silently swallowed their breath, opting to not anger the Digimon. However, Hiyori noticed something about the apparent alpha Canismon, and she lightened up considerably. She smiled happily, showing a smile she hadn't worn since Mashiro was possessed.

"Wait a second, I know that one!" she said.

Hiyori stepped forward and waved to the Digimon. A couple of the ones in back tried to charge, but the leader of the group held them pack simply by raising his front paw like a simple wall. His voice spoke with a dark, yet kind, mannerism.

"Halt your attacks, Comrades. I know that Human." He stepped forward, and the light revealed that his left eye had a huge scar that ran right through it, and the eye itself was missing. "Hisashiburi, Torakuro-San."

"Hisashiburi, Abel-San!" Hiyori called, and ran up to the jet black canine. "We could use some help."

"What is it you need, Torakuro-San?" Abel asked, his posture telling the other members of his clan to stand down as the Humans before them were allies, not enemies.

"Well..." she began, but Fiena cut her off.

"We need to find Baihumon-San because the Kishin no Tamago that we fought sent us back here, and we did practically no damage to him. How the hell do we fight against Arturo when we can't even harm him?"

-----

Nightshade watched the actions of Arturo with pleasure from afar. He let out a soft, evil laugh that seemed to fit the mood perfectly.

"Now the Humans shall finally understand the true meaning of fear! I love it. I shall show them the meaning of true terror!"

He laughed like an evil maniac that he is, and his weapons, Arturo for example, felt the reverberations of a mission complete. Only time would tell what evils the villain had in store for the Human race.

-----

Only one person could protect the Earth until the others returned from Baihumon's Domain. A certain former Spirit Detective with a knack for not staying dead. The son of the demon Raizen would have a hell of a fight in the coming week. He was ready.

"Come on you fuckheads. I'm waiting!" Yusuke Urameshi said, staring down a handful of Makai.

-----

Whew! Another chapter finally we see a bit more of the bad guy's team, the Kishin no Tamago. This brings 'Soul Eater' into the story, and I might have Yusuke, who finally made an appearance (XD) be secretly working for Shinigami-Sama, as he ain't a Spirit Detective anymore. Who knows.

Yusuke: Only eleven months until the tournament, and I am ready to start cracking skulls! These demons have pissed off the wrong kid!

Jin: Don't forget about me, Urameshi! I'll give you a hand or two, eh?

Yusuke: Jin! How kind of you to show. Ready to start training against these idiot fuckers?

Miyako: Um...Takuya-Kun? Can I talk to you for a minute?

Mashiro: Sure. Um, why are you taking my locket?

Miyako: There's something in here that I hope will recover your memory.

Abel: My pack and I will be glad to assist you in that endeavor, Torakuro-San. Seth, Enoch, take her and the young one to the armory. They will need defenses.

Seth: Hai, Sensei!

Enoch: Yes, Father.

Agnimon: Heads up! We got incoming!

Alia: Just what we don't need. WarMonzemon and a SkullGreymon... =.='

Mashiro & Miyako: Next time on 'Twin Souls'! _**Triple Threat! Digimon are Kishin no Tamago?!**_

Hiei: At least I finally get some screen time in the next chapter. Why does it have to be with that damned Miko?

-----

Kusou = Damn

Mukashibanashi = Legend

Hisatsu! Bakuretsu Shabon Taikyokuken Kiriosu! = Ultimate Attack! Exploding Bubble Grand Ultimate FIst Slash!

Nani o Kore? = What is this?

Warui = My Bad

Taicho = Captain / Master

Loco Nina = Crazy Girl (Spanish)

Kutabacchimae = Fuck You!

Sekiha Tenkyouken = .....I forgot what it translates to, but I pulled the name from G-Gundam

Hisashiburi = After a long time / it's been a while


End file.
